Vidas Inesperadas
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Shinji deja embarazada a Maya de una forma muy inusual. No es un Lemon. Capitulo final: Maya empezó a trabajar para una compañía de soporte y reparación de computadores llamada Geek Squad.
1. Chapter 1

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS I**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

"¿Por qué, Shinji?" él comandante se veía muy desagradable cuando preguntó. "¿Por qué regresaste?"

"¡Porque... porque soy el piloto de la Unidad 01!" gritó el chico.

_Eso fue el comienzo. Una sola y simple frase que me llevó camino a la relación más extraña de la historia de... bien, de todo el mundo._

.

* * *

.

Asuka y Rei habían sido derrotadas por el Ángel del Poderío y después del desafortunado incidente con el 13avo Ángel/Eva 03, Shinji se había negado a pilotar de nuevo.

Pero después de ver a sus amigas en problemas, y haber perdido, lo reconsidero y volvió a pilotar su Unidad 01 contra el enemigo.

El Ángel entró en el centro de control de NERV, cara a cara con sus enemigos, los técnicos de NERV.

"¡Oh, dios!" exclamó Maya Ibuki cuando el Ángel estaba sobre ellos, moviendo cada vez más cerca del grupo.

Shigure Aoba quedó paralizado.

Motoko Hyuga sentía que sus gafas se empañaban.

Ritsuko Akagi tuvo suerte de no haber bebido nada en la última hora.

Y Misato Katsuragi tuvo su primera visión de lo que era para Shinji y los otros enfrentarse cara a cara con un Ángel.

El Ángel abrió su boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la pared lateral se derrumbó cuando la cabeza purpúrea del Evangelion Unidad 01 entró en el cuarto.

"¡SHINJI!" gritó Misato cuando el Eva agarró al Ángel y lo empujó con fuerza, llevándolo hacia las jaulas de contención.

"¿Ese era Shinji?" preguntó Maya cuando los ruidos de la batalla Eva/Ángel estremecieron toda la base subterránea.

"Tiene que ser. Nadie más podría conseguir que ese Eva se moviera." dijo finalmente Misato.

"¡MALDITO!" gritó Shinji cuando agarró al monstruo invasor, empujándolo contra la pared en la jaula de contención mientras Gendo los miraba fijamente.

El rugido del Eva fue la última cosa que Gendo oyó cuando el Ángel y la Unidad 01 se lanzaron contra la pasarela en la que Gendo estaba de pie, dejando una impresión feroz en ella.

Shinji no sentía que tuviera control de sí mismo mientras empujaba al Ángel hacia el Dogma Central. Él siguió empujar al Ángel para que dejara de luchar sin herir a Misato y a los demás. Él estaba a mitad de camino del agujero que el Ángel había hecho, cuando el Ángel se soltó y la cabeza se topó a con el Eva purpúreo.

La Unidad 01 salió volando y chocó en el puente. El impacto fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que rodaran por el suelo.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Maya Ibuki, la joven técnico en computadoras fue lanzada hacia adelante, fuera del puente, y aterrizando en el hombro izquierdo de la Unidad 01.

"¡AAAHHH!" gritó cuando cayó sobre él.

El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shinji lo notara.

"¿Que? ¿Teniente Ibuki?"

Ángel regresó al Dogma Central y gritó.

Shinji reaccionó, sacando su Cuchillo Progresivo de su pilón en el hombro derecho y lanzándolo contra el rostro del Ángel.

La hoja se clavó en la frente del Ángel, causando que cayera.

Desgraciadamente, el núcleo no estaba en ninguna parte de su cabeza.

El brazo en forma de rollo de papel perforado se estiró y se envolvió alrededor del brazo derecho de la Unidad 01, tirándolo del puente y lanzándolo al gran agujero.

Afortunadamente, Shinji no se olvidó de Maya.

Apretó el botón de escape de emergencia dentro de su Entry Plug e hizo que saliera.

Sabia que era lo más peligroso que podía hacer en medio de una batalla, como cuando estaba luchando contra el 4to Ángel, pero esta vez era diferente, Shinji actuó solo.

Puesto que no podía agarrar a Maya y llevarla a sitio seguro, hizo salir su Entry Plug y gritó, "¡Maya, entra ahora!"

La asustada Teniente encontró fuerzas de algún modo para mover sus músculos y prácticamente brincó en la blanca Entry Plug.

Su primero pensamiento, sin embargo, estaba en el LCL.

_¡Oh, dios! ¡Huele a sangre! Pensó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. ¿Esto es lo que Shinji y los otros tienen que soportar cada vez que pilotean? ¿Y cuando hacen las pruebas de sincronización? ¡Está por todas partes! ¿Cómo pueden resistir ese olor?_

Sin embargo, la voz de su compañero hizo que regresara a la realidad.

"¿Teniente Ibuki, esta bien?"

"Uh... sí, Shinji. Yo--yo estoy bien." dijo, sintiéndose de repente como si fuera a vomitar.

"Sólo respire normalmente. Se acostumbrará a él." dijo cuando regresó a pilotar.

Maya se quedó detrás de Shinji cuando las pantallas se activaron y mostró al Ángel que arrancaba el Cuchillo Progresivo de su frente cuando agitaba su otro brazo para envolver el cuello de Shinji.

Dio un fuerte tirón y echó a Shinji por el Geofront, aterrizándolo al lado del lago.

"¡Argh!" gimió Shinji cuando agarró los mandos más firmemente.

"¡Ay!" gimió Maya. Algo le golpeó. _¿Estoy sintiendo eso? Lo sentía de verdad._

Shinji movió los mandos de nuevo y consiguió ponerse de pie. El Ángel dio un tirón de nuevo y lo tiro junto con su pasajera contra la pirámide del Geofront.

Retrocedió sus brazos y entonces atacó una vez más, enviando sus brazos contra la Unidad 01.

Shinji estiró su mano para detener los brazos afilados como navaja, el arma del Ángel cortó a través de la armadura del Eva, dañándolo.

"¡ARGH!" gritaron Shinji y maya, ambos sentían el dolor de la Unidad 01 cuando le corto el brazo.

Maya se enroscó como una pelota detrás de Shinji, sosteniendo su brazo adolorido. Shinji, sin embargo, uso ese dolor y se encogió de hombros. De repente, los sistemas quedaron muertos. La cabina de piloto quedó a oscuras, pero el Eva todavía estaba moviendo.

Shinji recordó vagamente la última vez que esto había pasado.

Berserker.

Un rugido horripilante se escuchó a lo largo del Geofront cuando el Eva agarró los brazos como de papel del Ángel con su otra mano, dio un fuerte tirón en él, atrayendo al Ángel hacia sí. Agarró al Ángel con todas sus fuerzas como pudo y puso su pie contra el pecho del Ángel y lo empujó. El Ángel salió volando, sus brazos se quedaron con la Unidad 01.

El Eva puso el brazo del Ángel dónde había estado el suyo. Inmediatamente los brazos de papel tomaron forma, retorciéndose hasta que se hubiera vuelto en un nuevo brazo.

El Eva rugió de nuevo cuando se levantó y saltó sobre el Ángel. Logró derribarlo y empezó a golpearlo con los puños. Cuando estaba seguro que el Ángel estaba aturdido, el Eva abrió su boca y le dio un mordisco.

Aquellos que estaban mirando al Eva 'alimentarse' del Ángel perdieron su almuerzo. Sólo Misato y Ritsuko pudieron mantener su estomago tranquilo.

"¿Qué está pasando, Ritz?" preguntó Misato.

"¡Unidad 01! ¡Esta... está comiéndose el motor S2 del Ángel! Está integrándolo a su cuerpo." Explicó la científico rubia cuando verificó su computadora portátil otra vez. "¡No... NO!"

"¿Que? ¿Que pasa?"

"La proporción de sincronización es de 400%."

"¿Eso es bueno o malo? ¡Shinji nunca había ido tan alto antes!"

"No creo que Shinji este controlando al Eva."

"¿Quiere decir... berserker?"

"Me temo que sí."

.

* * *

.

Los eventos que siguieron fueron un poco más limpios, después de que la Unidad 01 volvió a la normalidad. El único problema era que ... Shinji y Maya no estaban.

"¿Quiere decir qué se han ido?" casi gritó Misato.

"Es lo que dije. La Unidad 01 logró una proporción de sincronización de 400% con el Motor S2 del Ángel. Como resultado, Shinji y Maya están... bien permítame mostrarlo." Dijo Ritsuko cuando mostró lo que aparecía en la cámara interior de la Entry Plug de la Unidad 01.

Misato quedó paralizada. No estaban Shinji y Maya, pero solo estaba el plugsuit de Shinji y el uniforme de Maya, flotando en el LCL.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Misato.

"Si estoy en lo cierto, y estoy segura que lo estoy... todavía están en la cápsula. La alta proporción de sincronización los ha transformado a ambos de algún modo en LCL, por eso no podemos verlos."

"¿Se han vuelto LCL?" preguntó incrédulamente.

"Desgraciadamente."

"¿No puede regresarlos?"

Ritsuko hizo una pausa, bajando su cabeza cuando se quedó pensando. Alzó su cabeza y miró a Misato.

"Quizá."

"¿Quizá?"

"Sí. Quizá."

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado treinta días desde que Shinji y Maya fueron adsorbidos por la en Unidad 01. NERV había hecho todo lo que podía hacer para intentar y re-materializarlos.

Había sido un mes muy tenso. Su mejor piloto estaba atrapado dentro de su propia máquina con uno de los técnicos de computadora. Si un Ángel atacara ahora, su oportunidad de éxito seria muy poca. Las acciones de Asuka habían sido nada inspiradoras, y Rei no lo había hecho tampoco tan bien.

No como Shinji.

Ritsuko y su equipo habían estado trabajando doble turno que casi era triple para intentar regresarlos.

Su esfuerzo final había fallado, y todos solo obtuvieron el plugsuit azul de Shinji y el uniforme de Maya. Ritsuko estaba disgustada, Misato estaba furiosa.

"¡QUE TIENDE BUENO LA CIENCIA SI NO PUEDES DEVOLVERME A MI FAMILIA!" gritó volviéndose al Eva-01. "¡DEVUÉLVAME MI SHINJI!"

Empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba el plugsuit. Un sonido parecido al de un malestar estomacal surgió del arma biomecánica, cuando detrás de ella, dos cuerpos fueron literalmente arrojados.

Misato se dio la vuelta para ver un Shinji Ikari y Maya Ibuki desnudos sobre el frío andamio al lado de ella. Todos, técnicos hasta el propio Gendo Ikari quedaron impactados. Estaban desnudos e inconscientes, y prácticamente abrazándose. Sus partes bajas no se notaban, pero estaban entrelazados de brazos y piernas.

La tristeza de Misato se esfumó al ver que Shinji había vuelto, y fue reemplazado por celos al ver como la técnico lo abrazaba tan fuertemente.

"¡Alto!" gritó Misato, apartando de un tirón a un Shinji desnudo lejos de Maya.

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:**

Ésta es mi segunda historia de Shinji/Maya que tendrá definitivamente un segundo capítulo en el futuro.

También, si no se lo imagina, Shinji deja embarazada a Maya de una manera extraña. ¿CÓMO se supone que pasa?

Lo siento, si esto parece muy apresurado. Estuve intentando escribirlo toda la noche antes de que me desmayara.

Y ahora...

.

* * *

.

**¡OMAKE!**

"¡SEÑOR! ¡la situación es crítica!" gritó Maya Ibuki. "¡La Unidad 00 ha perdido los brazos y tiene la pierna derecha dañada! ¡La Unidad 02 esta decapitada y su piloto esta inconsciente! ¡A la Unidad 01 le arrancaron la mitad del estomago! ¡Y el Ángel continua avanzando!"

Gendo Ikari siempre se veía igual. Austero.

"Necesitamos otro piloto." dijo.

"Pero Toji todavía está en el hospital. Esta peor que Rei cuando queda herida. ¡Él no puede pilotar!" gritó Misato Katsuragi.

"Unidad 03 está esperando en la bahía de lanzamiento. Esta actualizada y escudada contra cualquier posible influencia del Ángel. Solo necesitamos a un piloto." dijo Ritsuko Akagi.

Solo entonces, las puertas del centro de control se abrieron. De pie en la puerta, estaba su salvador. Vestido en un plugsuit blanco y negro, estaba listo para hacer su trabajo. La tripulación del puente apartó su vista con temor cuando notaron el brillo determinado en sus ojos.

"Bien entonces," Misato dijo al piloto. "La Unidad 03 es tuya. Shinji necesita ayuda. Ve."

El piloto asintió.

"Buena suerte, Pen-Pen."

"¡WARK!" exclamó el ave de aguas cálidas cuando se dirigía al EVA negro para rescatar a quien le daba la comida.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives I

Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS II**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

Desde la batalla entre el Eva 01 y Ángel en las jaulas, Gendo quedó reducido a una vivida imitación de Stephen Hawking, un cuadripléjico pegado a una silla de ruedas.

Todos los huesos de su cuello se rompieron, perdió la oreja izquierda, un parche sobre su ojo derecho ocultaba donde antes había habido uno, lesiones interiores masivas... ¿ya entienden, verdad? Su cerebro todavía trabajaba, y podía hablar, pero arrastraba sus 'S's.

Había estado presente cuando Shinji y Maya habían sido que 'expelidos ' del Eva 01, y había esperado más. Pero no había estado esperando ESTO.

"¡Alto!" gritó Misato, apartando de un tirón a un Shinji desnudo lejos de Maya.

Esto era... inesperado. Hizo muecas. _¡Y DOLOROSO!_

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shinji y Maya habían regresado. Desde entonces habían corrido salvajes rumores con historias de lo que los dos habían estado haciendo dentro del Eva durante un mes entero.

La cosa era, que no recordaban nada de la batalla contra el Ángel. Pero desde entonces habían oído los rumores sobre ellos y habían sido incapaces de mirarse cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos.

Sin embargo, eso acabó un día cuando los dos se encontraron de repente en el pasillo Sudoeste.

Shinji había acabado una prueba de sincronización para la Dra. Akagi. Habían pasado tres días desde que salió del hospital y había vuelto enseguida al trabajo. Como siempre, no se había defendido. No había visto a su padre todo ese tiempo, pero sabía que era un hombre ocupado.

Regresar no era el problema, salvo los rumores que estaban volando sobre él y Maya y cómo los habían encontrado cuando salieron del Eva. Cuando los había oído por primera vez, se había ruborizado, notando que Misato los miraba a ambos con fastidio y algo de celos. Realmente no lo había notado demasiado, preguntándose lo que le había pasado a él y a Maya en el Eva durante un mes.

Shinji finamente se duchó y se vistió para irse, cuando se encontró a Maya Ibuki en los pasillos.

Como él, Maya había oído muchos sórdidos rumores, principalmente de su desvergüenza al aprovecharse del joven piloto de la Unidad 01. Difícil de creer puesto que en los monitores que los deberían haber mostrado a él y Maya no los habían visto durante el largo mes de confinamiento.

¿Cómo alguien podría abusar de alguien más si estaban desmaterializados?

Realmente, estaba preguntándose cómo alguien podía volverse líquido y entonces regresar a la normalidad. Parecía como un mal argumento de ciencia ficción o algo parecido. La propia Dra. Akagi le había hecho un examen médico, y confiaba en su jefa sin hacer preguntas. Ella se había recuperado más rápido que Shinji y había vuelto en seguida a trabajar.

_Nunca había tomado unas verdaderas vacaciones. _Pensó en eso.

Pero, sabia que esa sensación extraña en su estomago no era normal. Algo era... diferente.

Maya estaba revisando algunas notas en su portapapeles cuando notó que Shinji caminaba hacia ella por el pasillo. Ella sabía que no era una pervertida o una pedofila, y aun cuando el muchacho era lindo ella nunca abusaría de él como los rumores sugerían. A ese efecto ella no había podido ni siquiera mirarlo siempre que lo veía.

Ahora era diferente.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando los dos se encontraron, y ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro cuando pasaron uno al lado el otro. Estaba a diez pies de distancia cuando Maya se detuvo, sintiendo un raro dolor de repente. Tosió y cayó de rodillas, haciendo arcadas cuando vomitó de repente.

Shinji se detuvo cuando oyó la tos de Maya, dándose la vuelta para verla de rodillas y apoyándose contra la pared.

"¡Maya-san!" gritó cuando corrió hacia ella. "¿Estas bien?"

Maya intentó recobrar la calma, pero se sentía débil. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

"¿Shinji?" preguntó débilmente.

"Tenemos que ir con la Dra. Akagi." dijo cuando tomó su brazo y la ayudo a levantarse.

.

* * *

.

Dos horas de exámenes médicos después...

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Maya?" preguntó Ritsuko mientras hacia algunas notas en su portapapeles.

"Bien, sempai." Contestó la joven técnico cuando se puso su chaqueta "Solo hambrienta."

"¿Hambrienta? ¿Algo... en especial?" preguntó la rubia.

Sus ojos miraron el suelo, como si lo pensara.

"Repollo." dijo de repente.

"¿Repollo?"

"Y ensalada de fruta, y ramen con carne de cerdo, y chocolate." hizo una pausa. "Nunca quise chocolate antes."

La mente de Ritsuko estaba trabajando furiosamente al oír esto. Las pruebas de sangre y orina de Maya todavía estaban procesándose. El examen físico indicó que algo no estaba bien, aunque Maya estaba bien de salud. Sin embargo, después de oír sus deseos, Ritsuko pensó que necesitaba hacer otra prueba.

"¿Maya, podrías decirle a Shinji que entre, por favor?"

"Sí, sempai." dijo cuando se bajó de la mesa de examen.

Fuera de la oficina de la Dra. Akagi, Maya encontró a Shinji sentado en una silla. Solo esperando.

_No puede están interesado en mi, ¿o si?_ se preguntó.

"Maya-san, ¿Estas bien?"

"Bien ahora. Uh, la Dra. Akagi quiere hablar contigo." dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji parecía desconcertado, pero asintió cuando Maya se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar a la oficina. Ella lo siguió dentro, insegura de lo que su jefa podría querer de Shinji.

"¿Quería verme Dra. Akagi?" preguntó.

"Sí, Shinji. Necesito tomar una muestra de sangre."

Shinji y Maya parecían un poco desconcertados.

"¿Algo malo?" Shinji preguntó cuando se sentaba en la mesa de examen.

"Es posible que la condición de Maya se relacione a lo que les pasó a los dos dentro del Eva durante un mes." explicó Ritsuko.

Esa declaración no le cayó bien a Shinji. La idea de ser responsable de que Maya este enferma le deprimía mucho. Aunque se preguntó como su mes en el Eva podía relacionarse con esto.

_¿Qué pasó en el Eva? Misato dijo que estuvimos allí durante un mes entero. Yo no... yo no recuerdo nada. Lo que pasó. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?_

Ritsuko tomó la muestra de sangre con facilidad y puso la muestra al lado del analizador.

"Bien, se pueden ir. Debo tener las pruebas hechas para mañana." dijo la rubia.

"¿Tan rápido?" preguntó la mujer mas joven.

"Amo los desafíos, Maya." dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa. Qué explica por qué he estado con Gendo. Pensó displicentemente.

Aunque ahora era menos duro desde que su pelvis fue aplastada por el Eva. Y con Gendo fuera de acción, ella necesitaba algo en que distraerse.

Los dos salieron de la oficina.

"¿Entonces estas bien, Maya-san?" preguntó Shinji.

Maya le dio una sonrisa al muchacho. Era bueno que alguien estuviera interesado en ella. "Estoy bien ahora. Pero realmente tengo hambre."

"Podría hacerte algo, si quisiera." ofreció casi inmediatamente.

Shinji sentía un raro deseo de hacerlo por ella. Aun cuando no sabia realmente que es lo que debía hacer.

"Uh, no quiero molestarte." dijo ella.

"No es ningún problema. Lo quiero hacer." contestó.

Maya lo pensó por un minuto. Por un lado, estaban los rumores sobre ella y Shinji desde que salieron del Eva. No tenía virtualmente ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo. Por otro lado, Shinji era bastante considerado.

_Pienso que puedo ignorar los rumores durante una noche. _"Bien, Shinji."

"Grandioso. ¿Qué quisieras de cenar?"

"Repollo, ensalada de fruta, ramen con carne de cerdo, y chocolate." dijo automáticamente, para su sorpresa. "Uh, ¿estoy pidiendo demasiado?"

"No, no, no. Solo que no parecieras comer tanto." dijo. "Perdón, eso fue algo grosero."

"No lo es. Realmente en cierto modo es un cumplimiento." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

Maya condujo a la tienda dónde Shinji compró los comestibles y entonces al apartamento de Shinji. El Tercer Niño cocinó todo a la perfección y en menos de una hora había preparado todo lo que Maya había pedido.

"¡Mmm! ¡Esto es delicioso Shinji!" gimió Maya alegremente cuando prácticamente devoraba el banquete.

"Me alegro." dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Misato y Asuka llegaron de repente al apartamento.

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡Estamos en casa!" gritó Misato desde puerta.

"Estamos aquí, Misato." le respondió.

"¿Estamos?" preguntó confundida Asuka.

Las dos fueron a la cocina dónde Maya Ibuki continuaba devorando su comida.

"¿Maya? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo la Mayor de cabello púrpura.

"La invité después de que la Dra. Akagi terminó con nuestras pruebas." dijo Shinji.

"¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?" preguntó Misato.

Shinji explicó lo que había pasado en NERV y que la Dra. Akagi tendría los resultados por la mañana.

"¿Ella solo se sentía hambrienta?" preguntó Asuka cuando escarbaba en la comida que Shinji preparó.

"Sí. Por lo que me ofrecí a hacerle algo."

"Ya veo." Asuka sonrió. "Sintiéndose un poco culpable, ¿no?"

"¿Culpable? "

"Por abusar de ti." miró a Maya por incentivo.

Shinji casi se desmayó y Maya apenas podía abrir la boca. "¿Abusar de mí? Shinji no hizo eso."

"¿Cómo sabes? Quizá tu abusaste de él." dijo Asuka con malicia.

"¡Maya no haría eso!" gritó Shinji.

"Ohhh, protegiendo a tu novia, ¿no baka?" dijo la pelirroja con desprecio.

"Asuka..." dijo Misato, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¡Por lo menos ella no me fastidia!" casi gritó Shinji.

"Shinji..." dijo Misato, intentando intervenir.

"¡Oh, ahora tienes agallas!" gritó Asuka.

"¿Es les pasa?"

"¡Muérete, baka! "

"¡Eso quisieras!" dijo Maya.

"¡Oh, habla la técnica mojigata!"

"¡No hables así de ella!" Shinji y Maya dijeron al unísono.

_¿Hablar sobre **ella**?_ pensó Misato, preguntándose por qué Maya estaba hablando sobre ella así.

"Ohhh, ¿poniéndose a la defensiva?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"¡Cállate Asuka, No Sabes Nada de Nosotros!" gritaron de nuevo al unísono.

Eso realmente hizo que se callara. _Bien, esto está poniéndose escalofriante._

"Uh, Shinji, quizá debo irme." dijo Maya cuando se levantó de la mesa.

"Te acompañare." dijo Shinji.

"Bueno, Asuka." dijo Misato cuando agarró otra cerveza.

"¿Qué? "

(En el pasillo...)

"Maya, solo quiero decirte que..."

"Sobre Asuka. Esta bien, Shinji." dijo Maya cuando abrió la puerta para salir.

"No, no era eso. Ella siempre es..."

"Una pesada." concluyó para él. "Lo sé, mi primo Akira me hizo lo mismo cuando..."

"Tomaste su CD de música sin preguntar." dijo.

Los dos se quedaron helados, mirándose fijamente.

"Cómo sabias..." preguntó Maya.

"No sé. Solo lo... sabia." contestó Shinji.

De alguna manera Maya sabia que estaba mintiendo.

"Bien. Me voy. Nos vemos, Shinji-kun. Y gracias de nuevo por la cena." dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji apenas sonrió cuando ella salió. Pero en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó cómo había sabido que sobre el primo de Maya. Su mente se aceleraba.

_Le gustan las computadoras y novelas de romance, nació el 11 de julio de 1991, su grupo sanguíneo es A, asistió a la Universidad de Tokio-2 siendo muy joven, y llamaba a sus padres una vez al mes._

Sus ojos se agrandaron al saber eso de repente. No estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, solo lo sabía.

Entretanto, Maya estaba pasando algo parecido.

"Tocar su violonchelo lo hace feliz, nació el 6 de junio de 2001, su grupo sanguíneo es A, (mismo que el mí, estupendo), su padre lo abandonó poco después de que su madre muriera, y quiere más a las otras personas porque no valora su propia vida." dijo Maya suavemente. _¿Cómo supe todo eso? Nunca he leído su archivo, nunca he visto nada más que su perfil de sincronización. Pero es como si lo hubiera conocido toda la vida._

Maya siguió ponderando esto de camino a su apartamento.

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo 2. Siento que algunos estaban esperando una explicación para este capítulo pero decidí dejarlo para después. Prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo.

También, algunos de ustedes podrían estar preguntándose por qué Asuka no es una muchacha angustiada y deprimida después de haber sido derrotada por el Ángel. Decidí que esta historia seria vista desde un ángulo diferente. Todavía es una perra, pero no deprimida y enfadada con Shinji.

.

* * *

.

**¡OMAKE!**

"¡Pero Misato!" exclamaba casi llorando el muchacho cuando ella lo empujó a la piscina.

"Lo siento Shinji, esto es por tu propio bien," dijo Misato cuando continuó empujándolo.

"¡Pero... pero... pero yo no puedo nadar!" intentó detenerla.

"Por eso vas a tomar las lecciones, empezando hoy."

"¡Pero esto es imposible! El instructor quiere que aprenda... ¡pero no puedo entenderle! "

"No es gran cosa, Shinji. Te acostumbrarás a él. Además, nadie nada tan bien como él lo hace."

"¡Pero es ridículo! ¡Quiero decir... ÉL! "

"Oh, deja de quejarte. Aquí esta."

El instructor se acercó, haciendo tronar su cuello. Le hizo un breve saludo a Shinji.

"Aquí." Misato dijo que cuando dio Shinji las instrucciones de cómo tratar con.

"Claro." dijo cuando tomó el pago y se lo dio a su instructor.

El instructor tomó el pago y se fue a la piscina.

"Entonces... ¿qué hago después de que entre al agua, Pen-Pen?"

"¡WARK!" gritó el pingüino de aguas cálidas, batiendo sus patas, dejando caer la sardina que le habían dado.

"Oh, vamos, Pen-Pen, el extremo poco profundo seria más seguro." comentó Misato.

"¡WARK, WARK! "

"¡Es un principiante!"

"¡WARK, WARK, WARK!"

"No, no estoy pisoteando tu autoridad..."

"¡WARK, WARK!"

"¡Y yo no soy una ridícula, ave ridícula!"

"¡WAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRK!" batió sus patas ferozmente.

"MUEVE TU TRASERO PEQUEÑO PÁJARO MOCOSO!" exclamó.

Los dos empezaron a discutir cuando Shinji intentó moverse poco a poco lejos de la piscina, y de ellos.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives II

Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk.

.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS III**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

Ritsuko los había llamado a todos a su oficina. El grupo consistía en Shinji, Maya, Misato y Asuka que había insistido en venir. Cuando llegaron, Shinji y Maya notaron que Ritsuko no se había cambiado la ropa, su pelo estaba algo alborotado y tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos.

"¿Ritsuko estas bien? Parece que has estado aquí toda la noche," comentó Misato.

"Estoy bien, Misato," dijo la rubia cuando tomó otro trago de su café, lanzando luego la taza al pequeño montón en la esquina. "Y ahora, pasen todos que tengo algo que decirles."

El cuarteto entró en el cuarto, cerrado la puerta, y parándose frente a su computadora.

"¿Qué pasa, sempai?" preguntó Maya. "Su llamada parecía urgente."

"Lo es," dijo cuando estiró brazos y piernas. "Como sabrán, ayer le hice un examen medico a Maya después de que se sintiera mal de repente. Le hice exámenes para estar segura."

"¿Y?" preguntó Asuka.

"Estás embarazada."

Los ojos se agrandaron, las quijadas cayeron al suelo. Se quedaron tan callados que si uno lanzaba migas de galleta a la alfombra podrías oírlas.

"Y para hacer las cosas más interesante, tomé una muestra de una sangre a Shinji, con lo que se revela que es el padre," agregó Ritsuko.

Los ojos y mandíbulas todavía estaban como antes, pero esta vez, Shinji cayó al suelo.

"¿Estoy embarazada?" preguntó Maya impactada.

"¿Y soy el padre?" preguntó Shinji, igualmente impactado cuando intento levantarse.

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Los dos pasaron un mes haciéndolo en el Eva!" gritó Asuka.

"Dudo que sea posible que tuviera sexo con Shinji," declaró Ritsuko.

"¿Por qué no?" consiguió decir Misato finalmente.

"¡Porque ella todavía es virgen!" dijo serenamente, pero con énfasis en 'virgen.'

Todas las quijadas, incluso la de Maya, cayeron al suelo.

"¿QUÉ?" todos exclamaron al unísono.

"El examen médico indicó que Maya no ha tenido contacto físico de esa clase."

"Pero... está embarazada," dijo Misato, todavía impactada.

"Sí."

"¿Y Shinji es el padre?" preguntó Asuka, también impactada.

"Sí."

"¿Esto tiene sentido?" preguntó Shinji.

"¡NO!" gritaron Misato/Asuka/Maya.

"Lo que me puedo imaginar, es que durante su tiempo dentro de la Unidad 01, ustedes dos se convirtieron en LCL," dijo Ritsuko cuando mostró las ilustraciones especiales que había hecho.

"¿Pero cómo eso es posible?" preguntó Maya, no entendiendo cuál era el punto.

"He estado revisando los datos, y éste es el mejor argumento que puedo determinar."

Ella mostró un modelo en su computadora. Era una representación bastante abstracta de dos personas de sexo indeterminado. Eran de color azul y rodeado de un gran círculo verdoso.

"Aquí mi teoría," dijo Ritsuko cuando apretó el botón de adelanto y se movió a la próxima pantalla. Mostraba dos figuras humanas ligeramente de color gris/azul y que empezaban a disolverse lentamente, pedazo por pedazo. Como si estuvieran desintegrándose lentamente. "Cuando Shinji y Maya fueron absorbidos por la Unidad 01, se transformaron en LCL. Como resultado, su ADN básico permanecía bastante separado en el Eva."

"Pero usted estuvo un mes intentándolo y no logró aislarlos," dijo Misato.

"Sí. La razón de eso era porque la diferencia entre ADN humano y LCL es muy poca. Sin embargo," dijo cuando la pantalla cambiaba para mostrar los píxeles gris/azul de cada figura que empezaba a disolverse. "Dado que los dos estuvieron en el LCL durante un mes, su 'menor concentración' de ADN, como lo llamamos, empezó a entremezclarse," pasó a otra pantalla que mostraba las dos figuras abstractas otra vez, con una esquina que indicaba 'Día 30', que marcaba el fin del mes que habían estado en el Eva. Esta vez la imagen mostraba ambas figuras con colores diferentes, y reconstituidas. La figura a la derecha era ahora de azul sólido, la figura en la izquierda era roja.

Esto fue hecho para identificarlas luego claramente.

Lo que atrajo la atención de todos era el hecho que la figura azul tenia algunas partes rojas y la roja algunas azules.

"Entonces... lo que quiere decir es que... cuando Shinji y Maya se reintegraron del LCL, algo de su ADN consiguió... unirse... con el otro..." Asuka empezó a decir.

"Creo que lo que ella está intentando decir es que Maya tiene algo del ADN de Shinji, y como resultado... está embarazada," Misato terminó por ella.

"En pocas palabras, sí. Cuando los dos se recompusieron a su forma física, el ADN migró hacia la concentración más grande de ADN, sin tener en cuenta si pertenecía al uno o al otro."

"¿Pero también quiere decir que Shinji consiguió algo de Maya?" preguntó Misato.

"Sí."

"¿Entonces... él también está embarazado?" Asuka preguntó desenvueltamente.

Shinji perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado.

"No exactamente. Porque la composición genética de una mujer es ligeramente diferente a la de un hombre, cualquier, debo decir, ADN extraño que se integre a su cuerpo, será considerado un candidato para la impregnación y se producirá un embarazo en la mujer."

"¡No puede estar segura!" gritó Asuka, evidentemente irritada de toda esa palabrería de mala ciencia ficción.

"Creo que las pruebas saltan a la vista, por así decirlo," dijo Ritsuko.

Misato miró a Maya y Shinji. Parecía notar algo antes de que fuera consciente. Se acercó más y los miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Oh... Dios," exclamó la mujer de cabello púrpura.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shinji, preocupado al verla aterrada.

"¿Shinji... te has visto últimamente en un espejo?"

"¿Huh? ¿Por que?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Maya... tu también."

"¿Por qué, señora?" preguntó la técnico.

"Chicos, creo que deberían verse en un espejo, particularmente sus ojos."

Los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia un espejo que estaba del otro lado de la oficina de Ritsuko. Efectivamente, los colores de sus ojos habían cambiado como decía Misato.

El ojo derecho de Shinji era ahora marrón y el izquierdo todavía azul, mientras el ojo derecho de Maya era ahora azul y el izquierdo todavía marrón.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sus imágenes, entonces se miraron entre sí, y entonces de regreso al espejo.

"¿Entonces... la única cosa que le pasó a Shinji fue que le cambio el color de un ojo?" preguntó Asuka.

"Bien, no creo que este embarazado, pero debemos estar seguros," dijo Ritsuko cuando sacó una jeringa para sacarle sangre, de nuevo.

"¡Esto es ridículo!" exclamó Asuka agarrando el brazo de Shinji.

"Bienvenida a NERV," replicó Misato cuando puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

El análisis tomó casi veinte minutos, mas que todo porque Ritsuko sabia lo que estaba buscando esta vez.

"Bien, las buenas noticias son que Shinji no está embarazado. Pero Maya si," dijo.

"Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios," decía Maya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, intentando deducir qué hacer luego.

"¿Maya, que pasa?" preguntó Shinji.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Que pasa! ¡Estoy embarazada, Shinji! ¡Embarazada de ti! ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?"

"Decidiremos algo."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué deduciremos, Shinji? Los rumores se van a disparar. Es una vergüenza que hablaran de nosotros cuando salimos del Eva, pero cuando se enteren de esto, la gente pensara que abuse de ti. ¡Me marcarán como una pedofila o una violadora! ¡Oh, dios!" empezó a llorar cuando de repente salió corriendo del cuarto, golpeando al sub-comandante en el proceso.

"¿Qué... Teniente Ibuki?" dijo sorprendido el anciano cuando la técnico salió corriendo.

"¡Maya, espera!" Shinji gritó cuando corrió para alcanzarla, y casi arrollando al anciano demás de 60 años. "¡Perdón, señor!"

Kouzou Fuyutsuki miró la carrera del muchacho y entonces volvió su cabeza a la oficina de la Dra. Akagi dónde veía a tres mujeres sentadas y mirando fijamente la puerta.

"¿Debería saber, o no debo preguntar?" preguntó a las mujeres.

.

* * *

.

Shinji encontró a Maya en el jardín del Geofront. estaba asombrado que una mujer que pasaba tanto tiempo detrás de una computadora pudiera correr tan rápido. Se acercó a Maya y tomó su mano.

"Maya, mírame."

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"Haremos esto. Juntos. ¿Bien?" dijo con tranquilidad.

Maya a estas alturas estaba impactada y confundida, pero también temerosa de lo que Shinji estaba diciéndole.

"¿Juntos?"

"Sí, Maya-chan. Juntos. Si quieres," dijo, sin soltar su mano.

Dentro de ella sintió la madurez y compasión del muchacho. Estaba deseoso de ayudarla en esto, y eso era difícil de creer.

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer, Shinji? Éste realmente es mi problema, no tuyo," dijo ella.

"Bien, quizá deba quedarme contigo," sugirió.

"¿Quedarte? ¿Conmigo?"

"Para cuidar de ti y del bebé."

Ella no dijo nada, abrió los ojos como si no entendiera.

"Maya, éste también es mi problema. ¿Es mi hijo recuerdas? No sé lo que pasó dentro del Eva durante ese mes, pero sé que no habrías abusado de mí. Sé que no me violarías, por lo que debes de dejar de preocuparte de eso. Creo en la teoría de la Dra. Akagi, aunque no la entienda en algunas cosas, por lo que no estoy molesto contigo. Especialmente porque de alguna forma esto es mi culpa," dijo, mirando hacia abajo cuando sus manos se soltaron.

"¿Tuya?" preguntó ella, desconcertada.

"Bien, si hubiera sido un buen piloto, si hubiera decidido no salir a combatir al Ángel. Probablemente no habría entrado en el Geofront dónde estabas y tu no hubieras entrado en el Eva y... todo esto nunca habrían pasado."

Maya miró a Shinji con un poco de miedo. Sabia que había algo de verdad en eso, pero también había estaba totalmente inquieta sobre lo que hubiera pasado dentro del Eva. Eso era por qué Shinji había ido por ella primero, sólo para regresar cuando Asuka y Rei estaban recibiendo una golpiza del 14avo Ángel.

"Sabes que no te culpo de esto Shinji-kun," dijo Maya con una sonrisa. "No estoy avergonzada de esto," dijo, tocando su estómago suavemente. "Realmente estoy..."

"¿Contenta de que sea mi hijo?" él terminó su frase.

"Sí," dijo ella, asombrada de que supiera lo que iba a decir. "Cómo sabias..."

"Solo lo supe," dijo. "Quizá es un efecto secundario de lo que nos pasó dentro del Eva. Quizá cuando nuestro ADN se mezcló nosotros también..."

"¿Algunas células del cerebro también se mezclaron lo qué nos hace saber lo que la otra persona va a decir?" ella terminó por él.

"No puedo pensar en nada más. ¿Y tu?" preguntó con una sonrisa, consiguiendo sólo un movimiento de cabeza de su parte. "Maya, no sé si eso es lo que realmente pasó, o que. Pero de algún modo tú y yo nos conectamos. Y no sólo por este bebé."

"Lo sé. Estaba preguntándome sobre eso cuando salí de tu apartamento," entonces un pensamiento la golpeó. "Espera. ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'Si quieres'?" preguntó respecto a su declaración casi-olvidada.

Shinji la miró sintiéndose un poco culpable. "Antes de esto, no estaba seguro si querías tener este bebé después de averiguar cómo lo conseguiste o si era mío. No estaba entonces seguro, pero ahora lo estoy. ¿Quieres tener este bebé, Maya-chan?"

La joven mujer le dio una sonrisa al muchacho. "Sí, Shinji-kun. Quiero tener este bebé. Quiero tener... tu bebé."

"Nuestro," le corrigió, apretando con sus manos las de ella.

"Nuestro," Repitió ella. "Solo que todo esto es tan repentino, sabes. Averiguar que estoy embarazada, que tú eres el padre, todo debido a algún extraño accidente Eva/LCL que no entendemos. Pero estoy segura de esto, Shinji-kun. Sé que eres la mejor persona que he conocido alguna vez. Sabes lo que voy a decir antes de que pueda terminar. Sabes lo que me gusta y detesto."

"Las novelas romántica y el derramamiento de sangre," contestó a sus preguntas respectivamente.

"Sé tu fecha de nacimiento sin leer tu archivo," dijo ella.

"Tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre," dijo él.

"Viste morir a tu madre cuando tenias cuatro años."

"No has llamado a tus padres este mes."

Se detuvieron y solo se miraron a los ojos. Maya de repente se ruborizó.

"¡Shinji!"

"Es verdad. Eres realmente bonita," dijo furiosamente ruborizado.

Maya se inclinó hacia adelante y besó Shinji ligeramente en los labios. El joven piloto respondió con su propio toque, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

"Eres una persona buena, amable, valiente, generosa Shinji-kun. Por eso estoy orgullosa tener este bebé," susurró Maya cuando envolvió al muchacho en un abrazo.

"Tu también, Maya-chan. Y eres más inteligente de lo que yo pueda ser alguna vez," Shinji contestó cuando se acurrucó en sus brazos, envolviendo los suyos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Será un niño asombroso. Tu alma, mi inteligencia..."

"Tu mirada," agregó.

"Gracias." dijo con una sonrisa. "Entonces, mi apartamento es simple. Pero debe ser lo bastante grande para dos personas."

"Me encantaría, Maya-chan."

Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante un rato, indiferentes de cosas triviales como la escuela, o el trabajo, o cualquier rumor que los seguiría después de que esto se supiera.

Estaban contentos y, en un momento así, con Ángeles aun por venir, sabían que tenían que luchar más duro y mas ahora que tenían algo por que luchar. No sólo por los demás, sino también por lo que vendría.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives III

.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS IV**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

Misato estaba disgustada, pero se sentía comprensiva e incluso orgullosa con lo que Shinji estaba haciendo.

Estaba perturbada porque no iba tener a nadie que limpiara e hiciera la comida, a pesar de simpatizar con lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho.

Entendía que su hijo y Maya necesitaban más atención y cuidados que ella. Maya estaría bien.

Y era un orgullo que Shinji aceptara esta responsabilidad de buena gana para cuidar de este bebé. Parecía más deseoso de hacer esto que pilotar al Eva, aunque esto era comprensible porque prácticamente odiaba al Eva.

Ella Miraba como Shinji recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Shinji?" dijo Misato.

"¿Sí, Misato?"

"Sólo... solo quería decirte... que aunque no entiendo todo esto completamente... bien yo sólo..." _¿Dios, por qué es tan difícil? Es como si estuviera mirando a mi propio hijo abandonar el nido._ Pensó cuando miraba al muchacho. _Pero esto tenia sentido. Nadie estaba quejándose. Diablos, el comandante apenas puede hablar. Ritsuko esta segura que todos en NERV sabemos los detalles exactos como para no correr rumor a sus espaldas. Claro, aunque le digan la verdad, murmuraran y se burlaran. Solo deseo que esto..._

"¿Misato?" la voz de Shinji la sacó de sus meditaciones.

"¿Shinji?"

"Estoy bien. Todo estará bien," dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella también le sonrió. "Lo sé, Shinji. Solo es que... yo... voy a extrañarte."

Shinji le dio una mirara extraña, como si se sintiera herido. "Misato, no voy a marcharme para siempre. El apartamento de Maya está a solo una milla en el Sector Verde. No es el otro lado del mundo. Además, vamos a necesitar a una madrina muy pronto," dijo aun sonriendo.

Misato se quedo petrificada. Su sonrisa salió con calidez y abrazó al joven fuertemente.

"¡Claro que si, Shinji!" exclamó.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante un minutos hasta que Shinji sintió que era momento de irse.

"Maya está esperando," dijo.

"Lo sé. Anda. No querrás dejar a tu esposa esperando."

Shinji habría hecho un comentario sobre eso, pero se quedó callado. Dada sus circunstancias actuales, la declaración tenía algo de validez.

Shinji sonrió y terminó de salir del apartamento cuando Misato lo miró irse.

_Y aquí pensé que estaría sola._

.

* * *

.

Shinji descendió de los ascensores y fue al parque de estacionamiento dónde el Maya estaba esperando por él.

Ella sonrió al verlo.

"Sí, Maya. Lo tomó tan bien como esperaba," dijo Shinji.

"Y le pediste ser la madrina de nuestro bebé," dijo Maya.

"Claro que si."

"¡Shinji!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que estaría bien."

"¡Oh, tu! Vamos, tengo turno en una hora."

"Tendré la cena lista para cuando llegues a casa."

Los dos se fueron al apartamento de Maya.

.

* * *

.

"¿Qué crees?" preguntó Maya.

_Más pequeño que el de Misato, pero era de esperarse._ "Por lo menos no eres tan desordenada como lo es Misato."

"¿Así de mala es ella?"

Shinji solo la miró, y ella asintió.

"Bien, todo es bastante explicativo. La cocina, el baño, la sala, la computadora, la televisión. Pero hay problemas a la hora de dormir."

"Dormiré en la colchoneta."

Maya lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Estas seguro? He dormido en esa cosa. Y no es nada cómodo."

"Estás embarazada, debes tener la cama."

Ella le sonrió. "Bien, eres el padre, quizá debes..."

"Los matrimonios lo hacen, Maya. Ahora mismo, no tengo derecho."

Ella sonrió y asintió.

"Bien. Bien... necesito ir a NERV. Mi turno empieza pronto."

"¿Preparo la cena?"

"Sí, por favor," dijo ella antes de besarlo en la mejilla y salir.

.

* * *

.

"¿Maya, cómo están las cosas entre tu y tu esposo?" dijo Aoba riendo entre dientes.

Maya arrugó la cara. "Por última vez, no es mi marido."

"Sí, solo está viviendo con ella desde porque ella lleva a su bebé," declaró Hyuga.

Maya estaba echando humo. Había esperado esta clase de cosa de ellos, pero realmente estaba perdiendo su habilidad de mantener la calma.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacer nada.

"¿Hay algún problema, señores?" dijo la Dra. Akagi severamente cuando entró en el puente.

"¡No, Señora!" dijeron los dos al unísono y reasumieron su trabajo.

Maya se volvió hacia su sempai y solo movió los labios, 'gracias.'

Ritsuko le guiñó el ojo y el grupo reasumió su trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde Maya y Ritsuko estaban solas en la oficina médica.

"¿Cómo esta todo, Maya?"

"Bien, sempai."

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, sempai. Solo estoy... ¿Me puede dar un poco de café?"

"No, Maya. No recomendaría esto ni a una persona que _no estuviera_ embarazada," dijo sonriendo. "Tienes que pensar mucho en tu bebé. Tu salud y la salud de tu bebé vienen primero."

La joven técnico gimió. "Lo sé. Yo sólo... nunca pensé quedar embarazada tan pronto en mi vida."

"Considerando lo que hacemos, como están las cosas, debes considerar esto como una señal de buena fortuna."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

Ritsuko suspiró. "Maya, no cometas ningún error. Estamos en medio de una guerra. En la guerra, mueren personas. Tener un niño, incluso así, es algo bueno, si sólo representa la esperanza por el futuro. El futuro de lo que queda de la humanidad esta sobre nuestros hombros. Sobre todo en los estrechos hombros de tu... marido," dijo con algo de vacilación.

Maya se ruborizó por eso. Sabia que Ritsuko no había pensado en tratar de fastidiarla, pero la doctora, en cierto modo, tenía razón. Los Ángeles no estaban todavía acabados, y si la Dra. Akagi tuviera razón, habían por lo menos tres Ángeles más por los cuales preocuparse. Significaba que Shinji y los otros tendrían que luchar.

Y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Shinji era una persona buena. Estaba orgullosa de tener su hijo. Pero el peligro en que él constantemente estaba expuesto la estremecía.

Durante mucho tiempo, Shinji había estado en el frente de las llamadas Guerras de Ángeles. No se había dado cuenta porque ella y Shinji nunca había estado antes tan cercanos. Ellos solo se habían dado un pequeño beso, nunca habían dormido juntos, y ahora estaba embarazada y él ni siquiera la había tocado.

Era una relación extraña. Inesperada, definitivamente. Ella se había unido a NERV originalmente porque creyó que era necesario, importante. Ahora tenía otra razón.

Él hijo de ella. Él hijo de él. Él niño de ambos.

No había una verdadera definición. Nada de lo que hubieran hablado últimamente, o todavía. Sonrió, comprendiendo que no necesitaban realmente hablarse. Era como si supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando debido a su tiempo en el Eva.

Ella sonrió.

"¿Maya, Estas bien?" preguntó Ritsuko.

"Solo... pensaba," contestó.

De repente, las alarmas sonaron.

"¡Un Ángel! Maya nosotros..." dijo Ritsuko, pero la joven mujer ya estaba al teléfono.

"¡Shinji, un Ángel esta dirigiéndose hacia nosotros! ¡Te necesitamos ahora a NERV!" Maya gritó a su celular cuando corrió fuera de la oficina y hacia el puente.

"Uh... claro," la doctora contestó cuando siguió a su ayudante.

.

* * *

.

"¡Lancen el Eva!" gritó Misato cuando el Eva empezó a elevarse desde la plataforma.

"¡Shinji, Asuka, escuchen!" gritó Ritsuko en el comunicador. "El Ángel está sobrevolando en una órbita baja, desgraciadamente fuera del rango de nuestras armas."

"¿Entonces como los detenemos?"

"Por ahora, esperaremos."

Los dos Evas se quedaron a nivel del suelo, esperando pacientemente por que algo pasara.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando de repente el Ángel disparó un rayo de energía... hacia la Unidad 02.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó de dolor Asuka. Su Eva no se movió, pero dentro del entry plug la muchacha estaba agitándose violentamente.

"¿Maya, qué pasa?" preguntó Shinji.

"El Ángel está atacando a Asuka. ¡Está atacando su cerebro!"

"¿Un ataque psíquico?"

"¡Eso es Imposible!" gritó Ritsuko.

"¡Maya, me moveré!" gritó Shinji cuando se acercó hacia Asuka."

"¡Shinji, espera!"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Shinji se fue directamente hacia Asuka, cuyo Eva golpeaba el suelo, en medio del rayo que la golpeaba.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

"¡AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!" gritó de dolor Shinji cuando agarró su cabeza.

De regreso en NERV...

"¡Argh!" exclamó Maya cuando se agarró la cabeza sintiendo dolor.

"¡Maya! ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ritsuko cuando se acercó a la técnico.

"Ahhh... sí... estoy bien. Solo sentí un dolor de cabeza..." dijo cuando cayó hacia adelante hacia su consola.

Ritsuko miró a Maya y luego a Shinji en la pantalla. Los dos reaccionaban al mismo tiempo ante el ataque del Ángel, la única diferencia era que Shinji, en la línea de fuego, estaba recibiendo toda la fuerza del ataque. Maya estaba sufriendo en un grado menor, pero su ayudante había reaccionado al mismo tiempo que Shinji. Parecía extraerle sus fuerzas.

Miró hacia el monitor y vio que Asuka disparaba su rifle contra el Ángel. Desgraciadamente, estaba fuera del rango de su arma.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Necesito una mejor arma!" gritó Asuka.

Ritsuko pensó un momento. Apretó el botón en la consola. "Rei, trae la lanza."

Misato miró a Ritsuko por un segundo. "¿Lanza? ¿Qué lanza?"

"Un nuevo tipo de arma que el Comandante Ikari obtuvo durante el ataque del Décimo Ángel cuando fue a la Antártica," explicó Ritsuko.

_¿Él __obtuvo__ un arma para el Eva?_ se preguntó Misato.

"Dígale a Rei... que se apresure," murmuró Maya aun con su cabeza entre las manos.

La Eva de Rei se elevó en la plataforma y llevando la lanza de doble punta entre su mano.

Con un tiro poderoso como el de un orgulloso atleta olímpico, Rei lanzó la lanza hacia el Ángel en la órbita alta. La lanza voló a través del aire y agujereó el escudo AT del Ángel antes de que lo golpeara y destruyera.

Mientras Rei había tenido éxito en su esfuerzo, Asuka se había recuperado y había movido su Eva hacia Shinji.

"¿Shinji? ¡Shinji! ¡Háblame!" gritó la pelirroja.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a la pantalla del Eva 01 y vieron que Shinji estaba inconsciente.

.

* * *

.

Shinji se despertó y se encontró mirando fijamente el mismo techo poco familiar al que se había acostumbrado. Comprendió de repente que había un peso en sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y vio una masa de pelo castaño corto que descansando sobre él.

"¿Maya?" preguntó suavemente, despertándola. .

"Estas despierto," suspiro de alivio cuando se sentó y acomodo las arrugas de su camisa.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó.

"Bien, por ahora," dijo ella.

"¡Como... él Ángel! Me atacó. Me golpeo con algo..."

"Ataque psíquico. lo sé. Asuka dijo lo mismo," dijo ella.

"Se sentía si estuvieran desgarrando mi cerebro. Tantos malos recuerdos surgieron de repente."

"Sí, lo sentí también."

Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon como si pensara en algo.

"Lo siento, Maya. No sabia que esto pasaría."

"Esta bien, Shinji. No podías saberlo. Además, si nuestra conexión fuera más fuerte, habría sido mucho peor para mí."

"¿Él bebé esta bien?"

Ella sonrió. "Creo que si. Sempai me hizo un examen y ambos estamos bien."

Shinji suspiró de alivio. Comprendió algo de repente. "Perdóname, pero no creo que pueda tener la cena lista para esta noche."

.

* * *

.

Maya estaba en su segundo mes de embarazo. Shinji salió del hospital y los dos regresaban de una cena bastante tensa con sus padres.

"¿Crees que tus padres lo tomaran bien?" Shinji le preguntó a la joven.

"¿Sobre mí embarazo, o que tu eres el padre, o que no estoy casada?" preguntó Maya.

"A, B, y C."

Los dos se rieron de los eventos de las últimas cuatro horas.

.

* * *

.

**(((Flashback)))**

Maya había recibido una llamada de sus padres que le dijeron que querían cenar con ella. Maya sabia que esto pasaría, y decidió llevar a Shinji. La razón era doble: _uno_, porque iba a decirles que estaba embarazada, y _dos_, porque quería que Shinji los conociera.

La cena había ido suave, y a los padres de Maya les había gustado Shinji. También estaban honrados de conocer a uno de los 'defensores del mundo'. Shinji no hacia nada más que ruborizarse por eso.

Todo iba bueno, hasta que el Maya anunció que estaba embarazada. A su papá casi le dio un infarto.

"¿Qué?" exclamó.

"¿Estas embarazada?" exclamó también su madre. "¿Pero... quien es el padre?"

"Uh... técnicamente... ése sería yo," dijo Shinji.

Los padres de Maya miraron al chico.

"¿Eres el padre?"

"¿Técnicamente? ¿Qué quieres decir con técnicamente?"

"Inseminación artificial," explicó Maya relativamente cerca de la verdad.

Sus padres se aliviaron un poco. Solo mirarla, podían decir que su hija no había hecho nada malo. Esa parte alivió sus mentes, pero la una cosa que todavía los confundía, era Shinji.

"Permíteme entender esto," dijo su padre. "Nuestra hija está embarazada, vía inseminación artificial, y tu eres padre," le dijo a Shinji.

"Sí," declaró Shinji.

"Uh... todavía estoy desconcertado en esto."

Shinji y Maya entraron entonces en una explicación detallada acerca de cómo había pasado esto.

Al parecer, NERV tenía métodos de diagnósticos muy completos. Esto era especialmente verdadero para los pilotos de Eva. Habían hecho exámenes de sangre y tejido incluyendo piel, pelo, e incluso muestras de médula ósea, y también semen.

Esto fue hecho principalmente porque era una resolución gubernamental secreta de la U.N, y significaba que esas medidas extremas eran tomadas para asegurar la salud de los pilotos. Si algo les pasara, como ingerir un veneno o un ataque químico contra NERV tendrían extensos archivos y muestras de su ADN, en caso de que necesitaran crear un antídoto.

Sus padres se miraron confundidos, pero asintieron como si entendieran.

"Bien, supongo que eso tiene el sentido," dijo la madre.

"Paranoicos, fascistas," murmuró el padre.

La madre de Maya le dio su mirada de 'cállate'.

"Pero si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, y tengo que admitir que tiene sentido, entonces cómo hiciste... bien lo que quiero decir es..."

"¿Cómo terminé con el semen de Shinji?" hizo su pregunta.

"Sí."

"Bien, pensamos eso, y al parecer... después de que uno de los Ángeles atacara NERV, parte del laboratorio dónde estaba guardado el semen de Shinji fue destruido. Muchas muestras se perdieron y otras se desorganizaron. Cuando estaban reorganizándolas, pensamos que accidentalmente se podían confundir y no saber cual era la de Shinji. Sólo nos dimos cuenta después cual pertenecía a Shinji."

"Cuando Maya me dijo lo que había pasado, estaba asustado," dijo Shinji, agregando a la historia. "Hablamos sobre eso, y finalmente estuvimos de acuerdo en criar este niño."

Su padre estaba algo perdido por la explicación. ¿Eso paso por que se les _podía_ extraviar? Uno pensaría que NERV cuadraría el ADN de sus pilotos en un sito donde fuera fácil de encontrar.

Su madre, sin embargo, estaba impresionada de que alguien tan joven como Shinji que ya tenía una tremenda responsabilidad al pilotar el Evangelion estuviera deseoso de asumir el deber adicional de ser padre.

"Ustedes dos no han... "

"¡Mamá!" gritó Maya, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. "Shinji y yo estamos viviendo juntos ahora, sólo porque aceptábamos cuidar del bebé."

"Y de ti, Maya," agregó Shinji.

Maya sonrió. "No tienes que ser tan considerado conmigo todo el tiempo Shinji."

"Bien, no solo eres tu, Maya".

Ella suspiró ante eso.

Después de la cena, Maya y su madre estaban en la cocina lavando los platos mientras Shinji y el padre de Maya estaban hablando en la sala.

"¿Qué opinas de todo esto?" preguntó Maya.

"Bien, tengo que admitir que todo esto es demasiado súbito. E inesperado. Quiero decir... embarazada, de un joven de 14 años que trabaja defendiendo al mundo en un robot gigante," dijo su madre.

"Bienvenida a mi vida," dijo Maya sonriendo.

"¿Maya?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? ¿Tener este bebé?"

Solo le sonrió a su madre. "Claro. Shinji es una buena persona. Es amable, y honesto, y piensa en otros antes que en si mismo. Solo es el tipo de persona de quien quisiera tener un bebé."

"Pero... dijiste que todo esto de los Ángeles no ha acabado."

"No ha terminado. Pero pienso en Shinji y los otros pilotos. Y ahora... supongo que Shinji tiene una nueva razón para ganar," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su madre la miraba y sonrió cuando abrazó a su hija. "Estoy contenta por ti, Maya. Lo estoy," dijo, apartándose de su hija. "Pero hay algo que quiero saber."

"Claro."

"Si este asunto de los Ángeles es tan malo como dices, ¿por qué hiciste esto ahora? Quiero decir... después de que lo que puedo entender, pero... no sabes cuando de estas cosas van a venir y no sabes cuando todo esto terminara. ¿Entonces... por qué ahora?"

Maya suspiró cuando apartó la mirada. Había estado esperando esta pregunta y había tenido una respuesta para su madre.

"Creo... que nunca pensé en eso antes. Hemos visto a Shinji a punto de perder y a los otros tantas veces, supongo que apenas me lo empecé a preguntar," sonrió un poco. "Quiero decir... debes de haber visto varias veces a la Mayor Katsuragi angustiada por Shinji cada vez que casi lo matan los Ángeles."

"¿Preocupada como una madre?"

Maya asintió. "Ella fue la primera en alojar a Shinji cuando vino a Tokio-3. Podría decir que lo quiere como una madre. Quiero decir... su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y su padre apenas es... bien, él no es... "

"¿Cariñoso? ¿Afectuoso?"

"Involucrado."

"Ya veo."

"Entonces decidí que haría esto que porque quería algo bueno al salir de toda esta guerra de destrucción. Y cuando averigüé que Shinji era el padre... bien... supe que esto era correcto."

Entretanto, en la sala...

"Entonces dime algo sobre ti, Shinji. ¿Qué haces? ¿Tienes aficiones? ¿Cómo haces para pilotar esos robots gigantes?" el padre de Maya hizo la pregunta más importante.

Shinji miró hacia el suelo. "No me gusta."

"¿Oh?"

Shinji decidió ser honesto.

"Recuerdo mi primera vez pilotando. Nunca había hecho algo así antes, y ellos sólo... me tiraron dentro de eso. Pilotando un robot gigante mi primer día en Tokio-3, contra un monstruo gigante que nunca había visto antes. Estaba asustado, nervioso, no sabia que esperar. Recuerdo el dolor en mi brazo, y mi cabeza. No se como... realmente no recuerda cómo gané. Pero... de algún modo lo hice."

El padre de Maya miraba Shinji como si estuviera estudiándolo.

"¿Si te causa dolor, por qué piloteas?"

"Porque puedo. Porque si no lo hago, NERV conseguirá a alguien más, quién puede hacerlo mal. Podrían morir y... no quiero eso."

El joven no daba ninguna señal de querer engañarlo. Todo lo que dijo era honesto y verdadero, y podría decir que le dolía a él también.

Dolor contra deber.

Obviamente no le gustaba pilotar, pero si no lo hiciera las personas resultarían lastimadas. Personas morirían y él tenía el deber de asegurarse que eso no pasara.

"¿Entonces... cuales son tus aficiones?"

"Toco el violonchelo."

"¿En verdad?"

Maya y su madre llegaron a la sala y se unieron a la conversación hasta que Maya dijo que tenían que irse.

Dejaron a su madre y padre en su casa y se fueron a su apartamento en Tokio-3, todo el rato hablaron sobre las conversaciones que habían tenido.

"Son buenas personas," dijo Shinji.

"Y creo que les gustaste," agregó Maya.

"Espero que si. Técnicamente, van a ser mis suegros."

Maya se reía de eso. Aunque no estaban casados, Maya tendría a su hijo, por lo que ellos se relacionarían en cierto sentido.

"Me alegro que se creyeran todo."

"Bien, no les podíamos decir la verdad a tus padres. Nunca lo creerían."

"Sí. Todavía estoy teniendo problemas con eso y eso que me ha pasado a mí."

Shinji y Maya rieron cuando llegaron a casa.

"Hogar dulce hogar," dijo Shinji.

"¿Sí, Shinji?"

"¿Sí, Maya?"

"Estaba pensando..." empezó a decir. Pero Shinji sabía lo que iba a decir.

Se ruborizó un poco y sonrió. "Claro, Maya."

Esa noche los dos durmieron en la misma cama. Shinji estaba algo incomodo con eso, pero esa sensación se fue cuando él y Maya se acurrucaron cerca el uno al otro dándose calor y consuelo. A Shinji le gustaba, el sentimiento de ser necesitado por alguien que lo quería. Y no era sólo ella, sabia.

Iban a tener un bebé, y tan inesperado era todo, Shinji sabia que tenía ahora una razón.

.

* * *

.

**Omake del tercer capitulo:**

"¿Estoy embarazada?" preguntó Maya impactada.

"¿Y soy el padre?" preguntó Shinji, igualmente impactado cuando intento levantarse.

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Los dos pasaron un mes haciéndolo en el Eva!" gritó Asuka.

"Dudo que sea posible que tuviera sexo con Shinji," declaró Ritsuko.

"¿Por qué no?" consiguió decir Misato finalmente.

"¡Porque ella todavía es virgen!" dijo serenamente, pero con énfasis en 'virgen.'

Todas las quijadas, incluso la de Maya, cayeron al suelo.

"¿QUÉ?" todos exclamaron al unísono.

"El examen médico indicó que Maya no ha tenido contacto físico de esa clase."

"Pero... está embarazada," dijo Misato, todavía impactada.

"Sí."

"¿Y Shinji es el padre?" preguntó Asuka, también impactada.

"Sí."

"¡Y tu decías que no era un hombre!" dijo Shinji sonriendo. "¡Puedo dejar a chica embarazada sin siquiera tocarla! ¡Veamos si Kaji puede hacer ESO!"

Asuka quedó horrorizada al pensar que Shinji fuera más hombre que Kaji.

"¡Shinji Ikari! ¡Por lo menos mi futuro marido no anda por allí embarazando chicas!"

Y con esas palabras lo último del orgullo familiar Ikari se escapó de cuerpo de Shinji y se volvió el cachorro castigado que cada varón Ikari se volvía al oír la palabra "matrimonio forzado". No había a donde escapar de eso.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives IV

.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**VIDAS INESPERADAS V**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

(Lugar secreto)

"Me dice qué esta muy mal."

"No mucho."

"En detalle."

"Gendo Ikari es poco más que un cuadrapléjico. Una técnico en computadoras de NERV está embarazada del Tercer Niño. Y la serie Eva esta completada en un 90%. Por no mencionar que el 16avo Ángel esta por llegar."

"Cálmese. Siempre sospechamos que Gendo nos traicionarían. Ahora es menos móvil. No podemos poner la serie Eva en acción hasta después de que el 17avo sea destruido. Tenemos tiempo. Y en cuanto a la técnico embarazada y el Tercer Niño, no tiene importancia. Su 'relación', no afectará el guión."

"Espero que tenga razón."

.

* * *

.

(Apartamento de Maya)

"¡ACHOO!" Shinji estornudó cuando volvió su cabeza fuera de la cacerola. "Oh, estupendo. ¿Qué pasara?"

"¿Shinji? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Maya desde la alcoba.

"Sí, Maya. Estoy bien," dijo Shinji, arrugando su nariz. _¿Pero qué fue eso? No estoy enfermo, estoy seguro. ¿Entonces... alguien está hablando de mí?_

Eso hizo que Shinji pensara. ¿Alguien estaba hablando de que él y Maya estaban viviendo juntos? ¿Que ella tendría su hijo? Esperaba que no. Sería una pena ser ridiculizado por sus pares por esto, pero seria peor para Maya. Era por lo menos diez años mayor que él, y él era técnicamente todavía un menor. Las repercusiones legales serian devastadoras. Y que fuera marcada como una pedofila de por vida, incluso después de que él alcanzara la edad apropiada.

¡No! Él no permitiría que eso pasara. Maya era demasiado buena persona para que las personas pensaran menos de ella, de una forma u otra, de ninguna manera. Si fuera por él, defendería su posición y su elección.

Sea lo que sea lo que les paso en ese monstruo que es el Eva, pero eso no significaba que ellos debían sufrir por las elecciones y nepotismos de otros.

Shinji estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando un par de brazos lo envolvieron, una forma más alta se apoyó contra él.

"¿Maya?"

"Gracias, Shinji," dijo la mujer cuando sintió una lagrima recorrer su rostro.

Maya había sentido las emociones de Shinji desde la alcoba, el deseo de protegerla, confortarla, un feroz compromiso por estar allí sin importar nada más. Igualmente Shinji podía sentir las emociones de Maya. Su felicidad, su alegría cuando estaba allí para ella.

"Sé lo que vas a decir Maya. Estaré allí para ti, sin importar nada."

Maya lo abrazó con más fuerza. "Lo sé, Shinji. Lo sé," dijo, besándolo en la mejilla.

A Shinji realmente no le importaba, pero encontró que cocinar el desayuno se volvería un desafió.

"No me hagas cosquillas," dijo él.

"Pero me gusta," contestó ella, acariciando su oreja con su nariz.

Shinji y Maya se sentaron a desayunar. La joven mujer comía dos veces lo que él. Comieron en silencio, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Shinji se levantó y contestó.

"Residencia Ibuki," dijo Shinji.

"..."

"¿Qué pasa? Cuándo pasó... seguro, Claro. Esta bien," dijo Shinji, colgando el teléfono.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Maya, dándose cuenta de su dolor.

"Kaji ha muerto."

.

* * *

.

Shinji y Maya pasaron el resto del día en el apartamento de Misato hablando y consolando a la Mayor de cabello púrpura.

Misato había recibido un mensaje de Kaji en su máquina sobre algo bastante importante. Ella había rechazado entrar en detalles sobre eso, pero lo que sospechaba que era verdad.

Asuka no sabía nada de esto, porque estaba durmiendo en casa de Hikari.

"Toma," dijo Shinji cuando le dio un poco de té a la mujer.

"Gracias, Shinji," dijo una triste Misato, aceptando el té. "No quiero molestarlos. Es que..."

"Olvide eso, Mayor," dijo Maya. "Estamos aquí si nos necesita."

"Gracias de nuevo," dijo, bebiendo el té. "Pero es que... ¿Cómo van las cosas con ustedes?"

"Nada mal. Maya ha estado comiéndose hasta la casa," Shinji habló en broma.

Maya le dio un guiño simulado y lo picó festivamente en el hombro.

La siguiente hora solo hablaron sobre eso y que Misato extrañaba este tipo de ambiente familiar feliz desde que Shinji se fue.

Pero luego, las cosas se pusieron serias.

"¿Asuka sabe sobre esto?" Shinji preguntó.

"No, y no vamos a decirle hasta que pueda encontrar una manera de solucionar esto," contestó Misato.

"De cualquier modo no veo como se pueda solucionar," declaró Maya.

"No lo creo," Admitió la Mayor.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Shinji.

Misato frunció el ceño un poco.

"Kaji era espía del Departamento del Interior Japonés. Le habían enviado para que investigara a NERV y sus relaciones, y averiguó algo... perturbador," dijo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shinji.

Misato les dijo entonces sobre el Ángel Adam que estaba dentro del Dogma Terminal que habían descubierto hace varios días.

"¿Un Ángel?" dijo Shinji boquiabierto.

"¿Dentro de NERV?" dijo Maya boquiabierta.

"Sí," dijo Misato.

"¿Pero cómo... de dónde vino?"

"Eso es algo que necesito hablar con Ritsuko," dijo Misato.

"¿Sempai? ¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Maya, un poco asustada.

"Encuentro imposible que el científico principal de NERV _no sepa_ sobre esto. Y no hay nada tan grande como esto en NERV y de Gendo que ignorara. Pero dudo que él hablara mucho de eso, sobre todo conmigo. Así que Ritsuko es mi única opción."

Shinji y Maya se miraron, asintiendo.

"¿Podemos ayudar?" preguntó Shinji.

"Ahora mismo, no. Tengo unas cosas que hacer," dijo Misato, volviéndose a Shinji. "Y tu debes ir a la escuela, jovencito."

Shinji miró hacia el techo, pero estaba de acuerdo con eso.

.

* * *

.

Después de dejar a Maya y Misato en el apartamento, Shinji se dirigió a la escuela. Había prometido no decirle a Asuka sobre esto, porque podría destruirla.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo...

"¡SHINJI!" Toji gritó, empujado en su silla de ruedas por Kensuke.

"¿Qué?" el muchacho de ojos azules preguntó a la pareja.

"¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado!" Kensuke chilló. "¡Y con un niño en camino!"

"QU..." empezó a decir, hasta que vio a Asuka y Hikari detrás de ellos. "¡Oh, dios!"

Toji y Kensuke empezaron a disparar una pregunta después otra, molestando a Shinji sobre su nueva vida. Asuka le había dicho a Hikari que Shinji y Maya tendrían un bebé juntos, y la representante de clase al parecer le dijo a Toji y a Kensuke.

Mientras que Hikari no era chismosa, Toji y Kensuke no eran muy brillantes. El segundo par había oído esto, no pudiendo resistir el molestar a Shinji con esto.

_Quizá debo preguntar a la Sección-2 si pueden arrestarlos por... molestar al personal de NERV._ Shinji refunfuñó cuando el par continuaba. _O matarlos. Eso sería más fácil. _Hizo una pausa. _¡Whoa! ¿De dónde vino eso?_

"¿Ya escogieron nombre?"

"¿Por qué no nos invitaron a la boda?"

"¿Es niño o niña?"

"¿Ya pensaron a que escuela enviarlo?"

"¿Será piloto de Eva como tu?"

"¿Cómo es ella en la cama?"

"¡BASTA! ¡Se están pasando!" Shinji gritó enojado por esa referencia a Maya.

"Perdón," dijeron los dos, retrocediendo ligeramente.

"¿Podemos hacer una despedida de solteros ahora?" Toji preguntó.

"¿Quizá Misato puede hacer de stripper?" Kensuke dijo sonriendo.

"¡OH SÍ!" dijeron al unísono.

Al segundo de mencionar a Misato, Shinji vio su oportunidad para cortar con ellos y escaparse. Sabía que esa imagen sobrecargaría sus cerebros un rato.

Sin embargo, se encontró con otra figura que deseaba hablar con él.

"¿Shinji-kun?"

"¿Rei-chan?"

"Deseo hablarte."

"Oh. ¿Sobre que?"

"Tu hijo con la señorita Ibuki."

_Oh grandioso._ Gimió, realmente queriendo no enfrentar este problema de nuevo. "¿Uh, qué querías saber?"

"Cómo no tienes ningún pariente, y el Comandante Ikari es claramente indiferente a tu situación, además de que es incapaz de hacer en este momento cualquier movimiento físico, ¿quién cuidara a tu hijo cuando continué nuestras batallas contra los Ángeles?"

"Uh, bien... Misato ha estado de acuerdo en ser nuestra madrina."

"Pero ella es la Directora de Operaciones. No puede cuidar a tu hijo mientras tú estás en el campo de batalla y la Srta. Ibuki está operando Magi."

"Eso es verdad..." declaró. "Para ser honesto, no hemos hablado con nadie más sobre esto."

"Entonces quizás..."

De repente, los dos teléfonos celulares sonaron.

"¡Un Ángel!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Cuartel General de NERV, hace una hora...

Ritsuko llevó a Misato por el pasillo.

"Para se honesta, no estoy sorprendida de que aceptaras esto tan fácilmente, Ritsuko," dijo Misato.

"Bien, tengo mis razones," dijo cuando las dos se acercaron a las puertas de acero al final del pasillo. "Y espero que esto conteste todas sus preguntas."

Misato asintió tristemente. "También lo espero. Kaji lo habrían querido de esta manera."

Después de oír hablar del triple-agente, Ritsuko ayudaría a Misato a terminar lo que su viejo amigo había empezado. "Aquí es nuestra primera parada."

"Ésta no es una gira turística, Ritz."

"Discúlpame por poner algo de humor."

"Perdón," dijo Misato con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Éste es el Laboratorio de Evolución Artificial," dijo Ritsuko cuando abrió la puerta.

Misato siguió a Ritsuko dentro del cuarto cuando sacó un pequeño control remoto del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y presionó algunos botones. Las luces se encendieron en el cuarto.

"Esto se parece al cuarto de Rei Ayanami," dijo Misato cuando miró el cuarto.

"Realmente, ES el cuarto de Ayanami. Es donde vivió los primeros años de su vida. Donde nació."

Misato parecía impaciente. "Ritsuko, esto no es lo que quería ver."

"Lo sé, Misato. Pero ésta es parte de la verdad."

Ritsuko continuó a través del cuarto, haciendo que Misato la siguiera, hasta que encontraron otra puerta. Ritsuko abrió la puerta y caminó dentro, encendiendo las luces y permitiendo a la Mayor ver un gran cuarto lleno de huesos gigantes acomodados en el suelo.

"Oh, dios mío," exclamó Misato exclamó cuando se acercó al borde de la plataforma y miraba al primer esqueleto debajo de ella.

"El primer Eva," dijo Ritsuko. "Pero fue un fracaso. Desechado aquí hace casi diez años."

"Quiere decir que es un cementerio," dijo Misato.

"Un basurero, realmente. Éste también es el cuarto dónde la madre de Shinji desapareció."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Misato cuando se volvió a enfrentar a Ritsuko.

"Su madre fue la primer piloto Evangelion. Pero durante la primera prueba de activación, fue absorbida en él. El proceso de recuperación falló y todo lo que quedó eran una cáscara vacía."

Misato estaba impacientándose. "¡Ritsuko, sigue!"

Ritsuko suspiró y volvió salir por la puerta. Misato la siguió y caminó al próximo destino. Cuando llegaron, Ritsuko activó su control y abrió la puerta.

"Antes de que entremos, Misato... ¿Estas lista para esto?"

"No vine desde tan lejanos para detenerme ahora," dijo.

"Bien, pero tengo que advertirte, puedes encontrar esto desquiciante."

"Entiendo."

Ritsuko atravesó la puerta con Misato detrás de ella.

_Tengo que ver y conocer la verdad por mí misma, no importa cuan perturbadora sea._ Pensó Misato.

Misato y Ritsuko de detuvieron 30 metros delante de un gran tubo conectado a una masa que llevaba tuberías hasta el techo.

"¿Es esta la fuente del dummy plug?" preguntó Misato a la rubia.

"No, ésta solo es una parte. Permítame mostrarle la verdad."

Ritsuko pulso su control, haciendo que las paredes del cuarto brillaran con un resplandor dorado. Cuando la luz se encendió por completo, las dos fueron rodeadas por un grupo de cuerpos que flotaban en un tanque a lo largo de las paredes.

Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron cuando comprendió de quien eran los cuerpos desnudos que miraba.

"¿Rei?" dijo cuando vio docenas de ojos que de repente se abrieron para mirarle. "¡Pero... esto es imposible! Quieres decir que el dummy plug del Eva es..."

"Sí. Ésta es el centro de producción para el dummy plug que tomábamos usando para controlar al Eva durante el ataque del 13avo Ángel."

"Y éstos son..."

"Dummies. Reemplazos de partes para Rei."

"No entiendo..."

"El Hombre encontró a Dios, e intentaron controlarlo. ¡Pero el Hombre fue castigado! Eso pasó hace quince años, y el Dios que encontraron desaparecido. Entonces el Hombre intentó resucitar a Dios con sus propias manos y así fue como Adam fue creado. De Adam, el Hombre creó lo que se parece a Dios. ¡Eso es Eva!" exclamó Ritsuko.

"¿Quiere decir que el Eva es... humano?"

"En cierto modo. Copias clonadas del Ángel en el Dogma Terminal."

"Adam," declaró Misato.

"No. No Adam... Lilith."

Misato balbuceó. "¿Él... _segundo_ Ángel?"

"Fue usado para crear los cuerpos del Eva... Rei sería usado como alma... para controlarlos."

"Los dummy plug."

"Exacto."

"Y usted la clonó."

"Sí. Eva fue clonado de Lilith, como lo fue Rei."

"Hable sobre una conexión enfermiza," murmuró.

"Parte de mi trabajo era vigilar su crecimiento intelectual, pero también mantener la salud de los clones en caso de que Rei... muriera."

Ritsuko agarró su control remoto y lo apuntó al tanque.

"¿La que murió antes?" preguntó Misato, notando el remoto en su mano.

"Una vez..." murmuró. "Pero eso no es importante. Estas copias no tienen alma real, por lo que son nada más que títeres para ser usados por la voluntad del Comandante."

_Esto no es verdad._ Misato pensó.

"Y ahora... ya no le servirán," dijo cuando estaba a punto de apretar el botón.

_¿Qué?_ pensó. Había algo en ese tono que no le gustó. "¡NO!" gritó Misato y cogió el remoto de su mano.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?" preguntó Misato.

"El fin de su existencia. Sin ellos... no hay dummy plug. El Comandante no tendrá manera de controlar a los Evas."

"Él esta ahora como Stephen Hawking, Ritz. Él no está en posición de dar muchas ordenes, sobre todo con el dummy plug."

"Todavía... no tienen ningún propósito real. Es una existencia maldita, y no deben permitirles sufrir por una razón no pueden comprender."

"¿Solo va a... matarlos?"

"No tienen alma, Misato. Ningún pensamiento consciente o conocimiento de su misma existencia. Ellos son... cáscaras vacías."

"Quizá. Pero no nos toca a nosotros decidir. No ahora mismo de cualquier forma."

"Lo que lo hace..."

De repente, sus teléfonos sonaron.

"¡Un Ángel!"

.

* * *

.

Los pilotos, la Directora de Operaciones, y la científico jefe de NERV estaban en sus puestos cuando el Ángel atacó.

"¡Esta cosa si que es difícil de detener!" gritó Asuka cuando descargaba él ultimo disparo de su rifle.

El 16avo Ángel se retorció en el aire, evadiendo los disparos y se pegó a su cuerpo.

"¡ARGH!" gritó Asuka como el Ángel empezó a incrustase en su Eva.

.

* * *

.

"¡El Ángel está intentando contacto de primer nivel!" gritó Ritsuko.

"¿Está uniéndose con el Eva?" preguntó Misato.

"¡Podría estar intentando controlarlo!"

.

* * *

.

El Eva 02 estaba retorciéndose en el suelo cuando Asuka intentó arrancar al Ángel del cuerpo de su robot.

Rei en el Eva 00 corrió hacia el Eva rojo y agarró al Ángel.

"¡ALÉJALO... DE... MI!" gritó Asuka, poniendo sus manos sobre su propio pecho. _¡POR QUÉ ME HACE ESTO! ¡ES MUUUY DOLOROSO!_

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó Rei cuando tuvo éxito en arrancar al Ángel del pecho del Eva 02.

.

* * *

.

"¡Asuka esta inconsciente!" gritó Maya desde su consola.

"Arrancar al Ángel enérgicamente de la Unidad 02 le a causado un shock a Asuka," dijo Ritsuko.

"¡Rei, aléjalo de la Unidad 02! ¡Usa el rifle! ¡Shinji, apóyale!" gritó Misato.

"El equipo de recuperación en posición para recuperar a la Unidad 02 y su piloto," dijo Ritsuko.

"¡MAYOR! ¡EL ÁNGEL INTENTA FUNDIRSE CON LA UNIDAD-00!" gritó Maya de repente.

.

* * *

.

"¡ARGH!" gritó Rei cuando el Ángel empezó a fundirse con el brazo derecho de la Unidad 00.

"¡ESPERA REI!" gritó Shinji cuando dirigió su Eva hacia ella.

"No... Shinji-kun... apártate..." gimió la muchacha.

"¿Rei, qué estas diciendo?"

"¡El Ángel está infectando mi Eva! ¡Ha alcanzado mi hombro!" gimió adolorida.

"¡Descuida, voy a ayudarte!"

(Piloto Ikari... reeeeee... trocede.) chilló Gendo por la radio.

"¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?" exclamó.

(El Eva... esssssta perdido... Rei... activa... detonación.)

"Entendido," dijo Rei con una tristeza que sólo Shinji reconoció.

_¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?_ "¡NO!" gritó Shinji cuando hizo avanzar su Eva.

(¿Shinji qué estás haciendo?) preguntó Misato.

(Piloto Ikari... reeeeee... trocede.) dijo Gendo de nuevo.

"¡No voy seguir las ordenes de ese invalido!" gritó Shinji cuando su Unidad 01 avanzaba. "¡Nadie morirá ante mis ojos! ¡Ésa es la regla!"

Shinji alcanzó a la Unidad 00 y agarró al Ángel que continuaba fundiéndose con el Eva azul. Agarró y arrancó al Ángel. Rei gritó de dolor cuando continuó tirando, deteniendo finalmente cuando tuvo éxito.

Sin embargo, el Ángel vio a Shinji inmediatamente y empezó a fundirse con su Eva.

"¡ARGH!" gritó cuando su Eva era envuelto por el cuello y pecho.

.

* * *

.

"¡ARGH!" gritó Maya cuando se agarró el cuello con sus propias manos.

"¡MAYA!" exclamó Ritsuko.

"¡Qué pasa!" preguntó Misato cuando las dos corrieron hacia la técnico.

"Maya y Shinji están conectados psíquicamente. ¡Pueden sentir lo que les pasa a cada uno!" explicó Ritsuko cuando Maya temblaba en el suelo en sus brazos.

"Necesito un equipo medico en el cuarto de control, MUÉVANSE!" le gritó Misato a Hyuga.

.

* * *

.

Shinji desplegó el AT-Field de su Unidad-01, chocando contra el AT-Field del Ángel y obligándolo a soltarlo, para que el muchacho agarrara al Ángel con una mano y lo pusiera contra el suelo.

El dolor era intenso cuando obligó a su bestia biomecánica a morder al Ángel. El Ángel gritó de dolor, pero su chillido ceso cuando murió.

.

* * *

.

"Yo... yo no lo puedo creer. La Unidad 01 a... comido el núcleo del Ángel," exclamó Ritsuko cuando leía los datos en consola.

"¿Por qué?" exclamó Misato mientras Maya descansaba cómodamente en la camilla al lado de su consola.

"El patrón azul ha desaparecido," dijo Hyuga.

"¿Algún cambio en la Unidad 01?" preguntó Misato.

"Negativo. El piloto todavía esta consciente."

_¿Todavía consciente?_ "Asombroso," dijo Ritsuko.

Sin embargo, Gendo estaba furioso. Principalmente porque no podía hacer nada más.

.

* * *

.

"Shinji-kun... me salvaste," dijo Rei a través de la radio del Eva.

"Claro. Quiero que algún día cuides de mi bebé," dijo Shinji sonriendo.

Rei lo miró y sonrió. "Seria un honor," contestó cuando el equipo de recuperación llegó.

.

* * *

.

Después de un día completo. Los Evas había sido reparados y los pilotos estaban en perfecto estado. Shinji y Maya habían sido llamados a la oficina de la Dra. Akagi, diciéndoles que era urgente.

"¿Sempai, todo esta bien?" preguntó Maya, bastante nerviosa por lo de ayer.

"Sí, sí. Les agradezco a ambos por venir tan rápido," dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué pasa?" Shinji preguntó.

"Bien, como seguramente saben, la batalla de Shinji con el 16avo Ángel causó una repercusión psíquica negativa que envió a Maya a un estado catatónico temporal."

Shinji miraba al suelo, perturbado de que Maya hubiera sido herida otra vez por su culpa. Estaba algo aturdido al sentir los dedos de Maya entrelazados con los suyos.

La miró cuando le daba una sonrisa, diciéndole que no estaba disgustada. Ella entendía por qué Shinji lo había hecho. Todavía, él estaba evidentemente disgustado por todo esto.

"¿Pero todo esta bien?" Maya preguntó.

"Bien... ahora estas saludable... y hay algo que debes saber," Ritsuko empezó a explicar.

Los dos se sintieron temerosos de repente y preguntó rápidamente.

"¿Le pasa algo al bebé?"

"¿Ahí algo que no nos dice, Sempai?"

"Lo iba a ser pero me están interrumpiendo," declaró la Dra. Akagi.

"¿Qué pasa con él/ella?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ritsuko empezó a retroceder, más que por su sincronicidad era que le producía escalofrió porque se le estaban acercando.

"En primer lugar no hay nada malo con el bebé. Esta saludable," Los dos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando ella continuó. "El problema es espacial."

"¿Espacial?" preguntó Maya, evidentemente confundida.

"El otro ocupante es el verdadero problema."

"¿El 'Otro' ocupante?" preguntó Shinji, con los ojos desorbitados.

"Quiere decir..." empezó a decir Maya.

"¿GEMELOS?" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Sí," dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

A oír tales noticias increíbles, Shinji hizo lo que siempre hacia.

Se desmayó.

"Oh, sí. El corazón de león, lo hace de nuevo," dijo Ritsuko riéndose mientras Maya intentaba despertar al muchacho.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives V

.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS VI**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

Confusión.

Es lo que era. Pura y simple confusión.

Miraba alrededor y se dio cuenta que las cosas verdaderamente eran diferentes.

En primer lugar... la Primera Niña no estaba muerta. Estaba en su segunda reencarnación.

El piloto copia de Adam no estaba en coma como se suponía que estaba.

Y lo que es más, el lilium piloto copia de Lilith al parecer tendría niño con otra lilium que habitaba en esa pequeña... granja de hormigas.

_Algo ha pasado._ Pensó cuando miraba alrededor. _Los Manuscritos están evidentemente equivocados. El guión está intentando ser compuesto. ¿Cómo esto podría ser?_

Su nombre era Kaworu Nagisa.

El Quinto Niño de NERV y el 17mo Ángel llamado Tabris.

Y estaba muy, muy desconcertado.

.

* * *

.

"¡OH! ¡SÍ! ¡ESO ES! ¡ALLÍ MISMO, SHINJI! ¡¡¡OH SÍ, HAZLO ASÍ!!!" chilló Maya mientras se retorcía en la cama, boqueando mientras los mágicos dedos del muchacho hacían su trabajo.

"Tranquilízate, Maya-chan. Vas a molestar al bebé," reclamó Shinji cuando continuó masajeando los pies de la joven mujer.

"No puedo evitarlo, Shinji-kun," dijo. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres demasiado bueno en esto!" dijo cuando el joven piloto cambio de su pie izquierdo al derecho. "¿Has tomado clases para esto o algo así?"

"No realmente. Lo leí en un libro que Ritsuko me dio sobre parejas," explicó cuando continuó sus masajes.

"Pero no estamos casados," exclamó cuando su cuerpo se sintió completamente en paz.

"Lo sé," dijo tristemente. "He querido hablar contigo sobre eso."

Su atención se volvió alarma con eso. "¿Shinji?" dijo cuando intentó examinar al muchacho.

"Bien... vas a tener a mi hijo. O... nuestros hijos," se corrigió. "Vivimos y trabajamos juntos. Sabemos virtualmente todo sobre cada uno."

"No bromees," dijo con una sonrisa, intentando sentarse, a pesar del bulto en su estómago.

"Y sé que me preocupo por ti," dijo.

"También me preocupo por ti, Shinji-kun," dijo aun sonriendo.

"Y por eso... estaba preguntándome..."

"¡Sí!" dijo rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" exclamó.

"¡Sí, me casare contigo!"

Él gimió. "¡Maya! ¡Podrías esperar al menos que hiciera la pregunta antes que me contestes!" dijo.

"Perdón. Todavía estoy aturdida por tu masaje en mi pie," dijo riéndose de su propio chiste. "¿Y has olvidado que pensamos igual, Shinji-kun? Así que contestare de nuevo: Sí, me casare contigo."

El rostro de Maya brillaba con esa gran sonrisa. Habían pasado menos de dos meses desde que esta loca relación había empezado, y Shinji nunca había visto nada más bonito. Maya estaba empezando a mostrar que era, a pesar de esperar gemelos, bastante notable. Indiferente, el joven piloto sólo tenía una razón para preguntarle a la mujer que iba a tener sus hijos para ser su esposa.

Maya abrazo a Shinji y apretó sus labios tiernamente contra los suyos. Devolvió el beso con un poco de pasión, disfrutando la percepción de su suave boca contra la suya.

Entonces Shinji sintió un par de manos desabotonando su camisa.

"¿Maya? ¿Qué haces...?" dijo, pero se detuvo por unos dedos en sus labios.

"Si vas a ser mi marido, Shinji-kun, ¿no debemos dormir juntos como si estuviéramos casados?"

_Hmm. ¿Estar embarazada hace a Maya menos inhibida?_ Shinji se preguntó vagamente cuando sentía que su camisa caía lejos y un par de cálidas manos acariciaban su pecho.

Maya sonrió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre de su piel. En verdad, la condición de Maya estaba haciéndola un poco lujuriosa, sobre todo del hecho de que sabia que Shinji la amaba de verdad.

Ella avanzó y acercó su cara suavemente a su nariz.

"Maya... "

"Dímelo, Shinji-kun. Solo dímelo," le susurró con un persistente aliento.

"Te amo, Maya Ibuki," susurró. "Casémonos, se mi esposa, y seamos felices."

Maya sonrió cuando desabotonó su propia camisa y sentía sus manos bajarla suavemente de sus hombros, revelando su sostén de seda blanco que contenían sus pechos, más grandes ahora. Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios, acercándola hasta tocarla con su propio cuerpo desnudo.

Se besaron durante varios minutos antes de dormirse abrazados, sus hijos, su futuro, anidados con seguridad entre ellos.

.

* * *

.

Shinji llegó a la escuela y se encontró con un muchacho con pelo gris y ojos rojos que llevan uniforme escolar.

_Como Rei._ Pensó cuando vio al muchacho que estaba de pie como si lo estuviera esperando.

"Así que eres el Tercer Niño," dijo el muchacho.

"Sí, ¿y tu quien eres?" Shinji preguntó educadamente.

"Kaworu Nagisa. El Quinto Niño," se presentó.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron. "Oh. No sabia que llegarías tan pronto."

"Fue más bien... inesperado," dijo con una sonrisa. "Como lo es tu relación con el Srta. Ibuki."

Shinji se paralizó. "¿Sabes eso?"

"Sí. Aunque me da curiosidad sobre como pasó."

Su ceño cogió a Kaworu fuera de guardia. "Temo... que no puedo decirlo. Es privado."

"Claro. Perdóname," dijo cuando el muchacho se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la escuela.

.

* * *

.

Sin embargo, su inquisición simplemente había empezado.

"Ven, Shinji, tienes que darnos algo," dijo Kensuke rápidamente como el otaku resbalado que era.

"No," declaró Shinji.

"Pero la embarazaste," dijo Toji, que ahora usaba muletas.

Shinji se sentía molesto con la representante de clase y la pelirroja alemana por revelar este secreto. Asuka realmente se encogía cuado la miró, como una mirada que a ella le recordaba a la de su padre.

"Toji, puedes estar usando muletas, pero no pienses que voy a ser condescendiente contigo," Shinji declaró.

"¿Oh? ¿Y que vas a hacer?" preguntó el deportista.

Shinji lo miró, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

"Por lo menos danos algo. ¿Ella es muy escandalosa?" Kensuke preguntó.

_Esa es una._ Shinji pensó.

"¿Seguro que estaba borracha o algo así?" Toji dijo, recobrando su fuerza.

"Quizá estaba bebida y la sedujiste," Kensuke agregó.

_Ésas son dos._

"Eso realmente tiene sentido, inteligente Shinji," Toji dijo. "¡Espera! lo sé: ¡le ordenaron que sedujera al joven piloto de NERV para mantenerlo bajo control!"

¡Y con esa son TRES!

¡CRASH! ¡BAM! ¡POW! "Oh, Dios, no me hagas daño!" ¡BIFF! ¡BOOM! ¡BAAM! "¡Mis gafas!" ¡WACK! ¡POW! ¡BAM! "¡No arranques mi pierna!" ¡BIM! ¡BAM! ¡WHAM! "¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!"

Asuka y Hikari apenas parecían mirar con mórbida atención como Shinji, el tímido Tercer Niño, golpeaba a sus dos amigotes.

Una vez acabado, el muchacho volvió a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Hikari tuvo que ordenar a un grupo de muchachos llevar los restos de Toji y Kensuke a la oficina de las enfermeras. Asuka se quedó mirando a Shinji después de eso.

Kaworu por otro lado sólo miraba entretenido.

_Él protege a los suyos, lucha para defender su carácter. Siendo su enemigo, será muy difícil._

.

* * *

.

Oficina de Ritsuko...

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó la científico rubia. "¡Dios! Esto es como una mala película de ciencia-ficción.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Misato mientras caminaba por la oficina con una taza de café en sus manos.

"Shinji y los gemelos de Maya."

"¿Y que tiene de raro?" dijo, después de haber oído antes sobre el cambio de fortuna de Shinji y Maya.

"El hecho que había poco para seguir antes de que esto iba a pasar, y los ecosonogramas de Maya indicaron que sólo tenía un niño."

"¿Y entonces? ¡Estoy desconcertada! ¿De dónde vino ese segundo niño?"

"Bien... ésta es sólo una teoría, pero es lo mejor que puedo suponer... cuando Maya fue afectada por la regeneración violenta que Shinji sufrió mientras combatía al 16avo Ángel, causó un tipo de regeneración por resonancia en ella. Como ves, la subsiguiente ingesta del núcleo Ángel causó un espasmo, si lo quieres llamar así, en la Unidad 01. Esta avalancha de energía de entrada afectó a la Unidad 01 que se transfirió a Shinji que a su vez se transfirió a su vez a Maya y su bebé que causaron que el embrión todavía en desarrollo se dividiera en partes iguales."

Misato se quedó mirando a la rubia con gran confusión y escepticismo.

"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ESPERAS QUE ME CREA ESO????!!!!!" gritó a la mujer, con tanta fuerza que lastimó los oídos de la científica.

"¡Si, Misato!" gimió Ritsuko cuando retrocedió.

"¡Ésa es la explicación más ridícula, más absurda, e irracional que me has dado alguna vez! ¡Y yo he oído muchas cosas desde que Maya quedó embarazada!"

"Estupendo," dijo Ritsuko.

"¿Qué?"

"No pensé que usarías alguna vez palabras como irracional en una conversación de verdad."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?"

Ritsuko gimió. "No importa."

"¡Pero Ritz, vamos! Quizá haya otra explicación más lógica. Como quizá que los ecosonogramas leyeron mal el vientre de Maya. Quizá la película era de mala calidad y el otro niño estaba detrás de su hermano cuando tomaron la foto."

_Oooooooooooooh lo creo, Misato, desea que fuera así de simple._ Pensó la mujer. "De todos modos, necesito seguir con ese proyecto especial que sugeriste."

"Buena chica, Ritsuko," dijo Misato sonriendo.

.

* * *

.

Shinji llegó al apartamento y fue recibido con un beso de su futura esposa.

"Hola. ¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?" preguntó Maya cuando besó al muchacho en los labios.

"Fue..." hizo una pausa por un segundo, recordando la paliza que le había dado a Toji y Kensuke. "Vigorizante," dijo sonriendo.

"¿En verdad?"

Shinji solo sonrió cuando fue a preparar la cena para Maya. Aunque fue a mitad de la tarde en que la joven futura empezó a comer col, ensalada de fruta, ramen de carne de cerdo y chocolate, Shinji estaba contento de hacerlo para ella.

Mientras ella comía, Shinji hizo su tarea. Naturalmente Maya terminó antes de que Shinji hiciera algo de provecho. Aun no había hecho nada cuando Maya bostezó ruidosamente.

"Anda, toma una siesta, Maya. Yo limpiaré todo," dijo Shinji cuando regresó a la cocina.

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Maya, ligeramente cansada.

"No hay problema," dijo con una sonrisa.

Maya sonrió y levantó, besando su mejilla antes de ir a la alcoba.

Shinji sonrió todo el tiempo mientras lavaba los platos. Su mente se enfocó en el futuro que se ponía ante ellos. Le había pedido a Maya que se casaran. Ella dijo que sí. Considerado la manera extraña en la que tendría a su bebé, le pareció apropiado preguntarle.

Podría haber parecido descortés o incluso rudo no pedirle que se casaran. El problema era todavía no le había comprado un anillo ni nada.

Pero ahora, Maya solo llevaba dos meses embarazada, no había prisa.

_Claro. Ninguna prisa seria. ¡Siete meses y voy a ser padre de dos bebés!_ gimió Shinji cuando terminó de fregar.

Shinji terminó los platos y entonces terminó su tarea en una hora. Cansado, se puso delante de la televisión y solo la encendió.

No estaba seguro de qué programa estaba mirando cuando se durmió, pero no le importaba, sobre todo cuando un súbito grito lo despertó de su siesta.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" gritó Maya.

"¡Maya!" gritó Shinji y salió corriendo a la alcoba.

Casi arrancó la puerta de las bisagras cuando entró en el cuarto.

"¡Maya! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"¡Shinji! ¡Oh, Shinji!" estaba llorando cuando extendió sus brazos hacia el muchacho.

Yendo rápidamente por su chica, el muchacho se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

"¡Shh, shhh, shhhh!" le arrulló en la oreja cuando la abrazaba. "¡Esta bien! Esta bien," dijo calmándola mientras le frotaba la espalda. "Estoy aquí."

"¡Oh, Shinji! ¡Tuve una pesadilla!" la mujer lloraba mientras se aferraba a él.

"Ha terminado, Maya. Ha terminado. Estoy aquí."

"¡Era sobre nuestros... nuestros niños!" dijo tartamudeando.

"¿Qué?" exclamó boca, echándose hacia atrás para mirarla. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Sólo... vi ésas... cosas... como enormes pájaros blancos, volando sobre nuestras cabezas. Volando como buitres. Vinieron de cielo y se llevaron a nuestros niños. Nuestros gemelos. Los llevaron al cielo..." ella empezó a gritar y Shinji tuvo que consolarla para que pudiera terminar. "¡Y yo... no podía hacer nada... cuando se llevaron a nuestros niños!"

La cara de Shinji se llenó de horror, Maya estaba blanca como un papel mientras lloraba.

"¡No pasará, Maya!" Shinji le aseguró. "No sé lo que tu sueño significa, pero te prometo, que nunca permitiré que algo les pase a nuestros niños. ¡Nadie los dañará, y nada va a llevárselos! ¡Lo prometo!" declaró firmemente cuando abrazó a la joven mujer.

Maya sólo consiguió consuelo hasta la noche, cuando aun el muchacho la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello suavemente para aliviar sus miedos.

Shinji supo que la guerra no había terminado todavía, y que tenía que ser fuerte, por los dos.

.

* * *

.

Kaworu entró en las jaulas de los EVAs y miró al gigantesco Eva Rojo.

"Hola, niño de Adam," dijo cuando miró fijamente el arma biomecánica de cuatro ojos. "Es hora de empezar."

"Sí. Lo es," una voz le sobresaltó.

Kaworu se volvió y vio a la chica de cabello azul Rei Ayanami con su uniforme escolar.

"Hola, segunda versión de la Primera Niña," dijo Kaworu.

"Sé lo que estás planeando. Y no puedo permitirte tener éxito," dijo Rei.

"No puedes detenerme," dijo con una sonrisa sádica. "Tu Campo AT es demasiado débil."

"Sola no puedo detenerte," admitió.

"¡Pero nosotras podemos!" dijo una segunda Rei.

Kaworu echó una mirada alrededor de la jaula cuando múltiples Rei Ayanami, más de una docena, aparecieron. Algunas estaban detrás de Rei, algunas estaban de pie en la Unidad 02, y algunas estaban detrás del propio Kaworu. Aparte de las primeras Rei, los otras estaban vestidas con plugsuits blanco y negro.

"¡Pero juntas... podemos!" el grupo exclamó al unísono cuando el grupo entero arremetido contra el muchacho y se lanzó sobre él con fuerza increíblemente bruta.

_¡Algo pasa! ¡Mi Campo AT se ha neutralizado!_ Exclamó cuando sentía sus puños golpeándolo en su cara, hombros, espalda, pecho, estómago, piernas y pies. Comprendió con rapidez cual era el problema. Cada una de estos clones de Rei tenían Campos AT. Puede haber sido más débil que el suyo desde lejos, pero juntas habían conseguido neutralizarlo y así le habían robado de su ventaja principal.

Varios minutos después...

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" preguntó una de las clones de Rei cuando otras cuatro de las clones sostenían el cuerpo del chico.

Había terminado herido e inconsciente, su cara tenía múltiples cardenales, y estaba sangrando.

"Llévenselo a la Dra. Akagi. Sabrá qué hacer con él."

"¡Sí, comandante!" dijo el clon cuando el grupo llevó al Ángel inconsciente a los laboratorios.

Una vez se hubieron ido, Rei miró al Eva rojo por unos segundos y entonces se fue.

_Sin la muerte del 17avo Ángel, SEELE no puede comenzar el Tercer Impacto con sus robots de la Eva-serie casi completados. _Rei pensó_. Ahora... el tiempo está de nuestro lado. Es verdad lo que los anuncios dicen: __Las hermanas pueden ayudarle a salvar al mundo:__ ¡__**grandioso**__! __Siendo la futura niñera de los niños de los gemelos de Shinji-kun:__ ¡__**excelente**__! __Desbaratando el guión de SEELE y el comandante:__**eso no tiene precio.**_

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Rei Ayanami desapareció en NERV.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives VI

.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS VII**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

Había pasado un mes desde la misteriosa desaparición del Quinto Niño y nadie sabia lo que le había pasado. El comandante, el sub-comandante, los técnicos del puente, nadie.

Realmente, una persona sabia, pero no lo iba a decir.

Ritsuko Akagi estaba trabajando diligentemente en sus proyectos secretos y no podía molestarse en esas cosas. Asuka Langley Soryu nunca había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con él antes de que desapareciera, aunque se había presentado brevemente en la escuela. Misato Katsuragi ni siquiera se lo había encontrado. Y Rei Ayanami negó que lo hubiera visto alguna vez en NERV.

En cuanto a Shinji Ikari... tenía otras prioridades.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?" preguntó el empleado cuando Shinji entró en la tienda de joyería.

"Sí," contestó con una sonrisa. "Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso," dijo.

"¿Anillo de compromiso?" dijo sorprendido el empleado, notando la edad del muchacho.

"Sí. Uno que sea... único," Shinji explicó mientras miraba a través del cristal lo que había disponible.

"¿De que tan... único estamos hablando?" le preguntó el empleado al muchacho.

"Algunos con dos corazones, quizá," dijo, entonces hizo una pausa. "¡Ese mismo!"

El empleado miró hacia abajo y vio lo a que estaba apuntando. Abrió la vitrina y sacó el anillo y la caja, un zafiro azul puesto sobre una banda de oro, la base alrededor del propio zafiro tallada con la forma de dos corazones unidos.

"Tiene ojo bueno," dijo el empleado. "Esta pieza es exquisita y económica."

"Suena. ¿Cuál es el rango de tamaño en él?"

"Una anillo para dama, medio tamaño de 7 a 9."

"Perfecto. Lo llevare."

"¿Y... cual será su forma de pago por este anillo?"

"Aquí," Shinji dijo, cuando sacó su identificación de NERV. Misato le había dicho que también funcionaba como tarjeta bancaria.

El empleado miró la tarjeta y parpadeó. "¿Quiere... quiere... que eres Shinji Ikari?" dijo el hombre.

Mientras Shinji intentaba mantener su identidad en secreto, no había nadie que no supiera quien era, porque sus acciones contra el robot Jet Alone y los Ángeles habían sido noticia.

"Si, soy yo," Shinji sonrió.

El empleado corrió rápidamente a la caja, no molestándose en verificar el precio del anillo o el hecho que de que la tarjeta había pasado el escáner sin problemas.

"Gracias. Estoy seguro que a ella le gustara." dijo Shinji cuando aceptó el paquete.

"Uh... Sr. Ikari."

"¿Sí?"

"Perdóneme por preguntar, pero... ¿no es un poco joven para casarse?" preguntó, no esperando que su pregunta sonara ruda. Pero sabía para qué era este tipo de anillo.

"Un poco. Pero esta bien. Ella me ama y yo la amo. Así, casarse es la única cosa lógica. ¿Verdad?"

"Bien... sí. Pero..."

"¿Pero que?"

"Pero... bien... ¿quién es la chica afortunada?"

Shinji apenas sonrió. "No puedo decirle," dijo misteriosamente. "Todo lo que le puedo decir es que es inteligente, bonita, y me conoce como nadie mas en el mundo."

Con eso el muchacho salió de la tienda y se fue a la casa, dejando al empleado más bien aturdido.

.

* * *

.

Profundamente dentro de las entrañas de NERV, la científica de falso cabello rubio, Ritsuko Akagi trabajaba diligentemente en su proyecto especial, rodeada por una docena de clones de Rei que vestían plugsuits blanco.

"Pronto, mi mascota, estarás listo," dijo Ritsuko cuando pasó su mano por el gran cilindro de cristal.

Dentro del tubo de cristal, la figura desnuda e inconsciente de Kaworu Nagisa, el Quinto Niño, y el Decimoséptimo Ángel, flotaba en un líquido verdoso.

"Estoy segura que esto es muy inesperado para ti. Pero de nuevo... son cosas de la vida," declaró Ritsuko cuando revisó y ajustó los químicos que fluían en el tubo. "Serás mi guerrero de élite. Mi hombre punto."

"Y lo seguiremos," dijo una de las clones.

"Sí. Será su comandante. SEELE atacara pronto y necesitamos estar listos para cuando lo haga," declaró Ritsuko. "¿Cómo lo están haciendo las demás?"

"Tenemos casi cien y cincuenta de nuestras hermanas entrenándose en tiro y combate mano a mano," dijo una segunda clon.

"Es una suerte que estas instalaciones sean tan grandes como para ocultar nuestras actividades," Dijo una tercera clon.

"Sí. Gendo mantuvo este lugar intencionalmente escaso de personal para que pudiera dirigir sus actividades sin interferencias," contestó Ritsuko. "¿Que sobre el personal de la Sección 2?"

"Ya tomamos previsiones," Dijo una cuarta clon.

"Los cogimos fuera de guardia y los dominamos a todos," Dijo la segunda clon.

Ritsuko levantó ceja. "¿Cómo los cogieron fuera de guardia?" preguntó Ritsuko.

"Estábamos desnudas," Dijo una quinta clon.

Ritsuko sonrió. "Buenas chicas. Aprenden rápido a usar sus recursos."

"¡Gracias, señora!" dijeron las clones al unísono.

.

* * *

.

Apartamento de Shinji y Maya.

"¡Maya! ¡Estoy en casa!" exclamó Shinji.

"¡Estoy aquí, Shinji-kun!" exclamó la mujer desde la sala.

Shinji fue a la sala dónde Maya estaba sentada en la colchoneta mirando televisión y acariciando su estómago suavemente.

Shinji sonrió cuando la vio.

"Están bien, Maya-chan," Dijo sonriendo Shinji cuando se le acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "No te preocupes tanto."

"Lo sé, Shinji-kun," Dijo Maya suspirando. "Sólo es que... éstos son mis primeros niños, y yo... sólo necesito que todo este bien. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sé lo que quieres decir," dijo cuando la besó suavemente. "Hablando de eso, tengo algo que lo hará más feliz," dijo cuando le ofreció el anillo.

Maya quedó boquiabierta cuando vio el anillo. "¡Oh, Shinji!" exclamó cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo.

Shinji se arrodillo en la colchoneta.

"Maya Ibuki, ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó cuando le ofreció el anillo.

Pudo haber dicho mas, mucho más, pero a estas alturas cuando se conocían tanto, las palabras no eran suficientes.

Sólo las palabras más importantes eran necesarias ahora.

"Sí, Shinji Ikari. Me casare contigo," Dijo cuando Shinji le puso el anillo en su dedo.

Encajaba perfectamente.

Maya agarró al muchacho y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo furiosamente en los labios cuando las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, tocando su piel y corriendo por su barbilla y cuello.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó.

Ella asintió y le sonrió al muchacho.

Shinji fue a la cocina y preparó algo para su futura esposa. Como era una ocasión tan especial, Shinji se había detenido en la tienda y había conseguido comida extra. En menos de media hora había preparado un pequeño banquete para Maya.

Una cosa sobre las mujeres embarazadas, Shinji había notado, era que no le importaba que lo que hubiera en el plato se vira bien o que hubiera costado mucho de preparar. Con tal de que tuviera buen sabor era suficiente. Sin embargo, Shinji sabia que Maya apreciaba todo lo que Shinji hacia para ella.

"¿Todo bien Maya?" preguntó una vez terminó. "¿Quieres algo mas?"

"No realmente," exclamó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Pero me gustaría dormir con mi futuro marido. Solo para disfrutar su presencia, su toque."

Shinji sonrió cuando fue hacia ella y limpió la ultima lagrima de felicidad de su rostro, ayudándola entonces a levantarse.

Los dos se retiraron a la alcoba y se unieron en la cama. Maya le acarició la mejilla de Shinji cuando lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Shinji devolvió el beso y se acurrucó en la cama cuando Maya se dio la vuelta para que Shinji pudiera abrazarla. Estando detrás de ella pudo con más tenerla más cerca de sí. Maya estaba sobre su lado derecho, por lo que Shinji levantó su mano izquierda y suavemente acarició su estomago.

"Te amo, Maya-chan," le susurró en el oído.

"también te amo, Shinji-kun," le susurró ella.

Un rato después los dos se durmieron, uno en brazos del otro.

.

* * *

.

En una oscura esquina del mundo, una reunión secreta tenía lugar.

"Nuestro plan está avanzando según el cronograma."

"Así es. Y no ha habido respuesta de Ikari."

"Se dice que todavía está recuperándose de sus lesiones resultado del 14avo Ángel."

"Y con nuestro operativo sirviendo a su propósito, ya no tenemos a nadie para entorpecer nuestros planes."

"Entonces tenemos un recurso."

"Eso sería prematuro, porque no sabemos el estado del Decimoséptimo Ángel."

"Lo enviamos a NERV."

"Y no sabemos que ha sido de él..."

"Debemos concluir que está muerto."

"Todavía no hemos tenido confirmación de esto."

"Estaríamos desviándonos de nuestro propio plan."

"Tenemos una pequeña elección. Hagamos las llamadas."

"Y entonces, la batalla final se ha reducido a esto."

"El juego terminara pronto."

"Y pronto... la humanidad se unirá."

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives VII

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS VIII**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

.

* * *

.

(Cuartel General de NERV)

"Entonces... ya están aquí," dijo Misato cuando miraba la pantalla que mostraba a la JSSDF que empezaba a rodear la vacía ciudad de Tokio-3.

"Sí. Tanques y helicópteros están cubriendo los límites de la ciudad," dijo Hyuga.

"Y parece que una escuadra especial de infiltración ha penetrado a través de la estación del tren," confirmó Shigeru. "El guardia está muerto."

Maldición. "Esta pasando más rápido de lo esperado, ¿pero no totalmente inesperado verdad?" preguntó Misato.

"No. Pero van a llevarse una sorpresa inesperada," dijo Ritsuko.

"Sí. Fue una suerte que consiguiera que el subcomandnate se pusiera de nuestro lado," meditó Misato cuando miró las pantallas. "Sin su información no habríamos podido ejecutar nuestros planes."

"Estoy segura que nos habría ayudado de cualquier modo," dijo Ritsuko con una mueca. He estado acostándome con Gendou durante meses, dándole algo a Fuyutsuki fue fácil._ Por lo menos me gustó hacerlo_.

"¿Nuestra sorpresa está lista?" preguntó Misato.

"Sí, Misato," dijo Ritsuko. "Todas las chicas están preparadas y nuestra sorpresa especial está lista."

"¿Qué de Asuka?"

"También está deseosa de pelear."

"Excelente," dijo sonriendo, frotando sus manos una contra la otra como el Sr Burns de los Simpsom.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Shinji le pidió a Maya que se casaran.

La joven técnico de computadoras no había tenido más pesadillas, no con su novio durmiendo a su lado cada noche.

Pero Misato y Ritsuko habían tenido sospechas de que SEELE podían estar planeando atacarles una vez hubieran destruido a los Ángel. Le dejaron esto claro al sub-comandante. En realidad, Ritsuko consiguió 'convencer' al sub-comandante para que les ayudara, aunque el anciano lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

Ritsuko simplemente estaba... inquieta.

Naturalmente, el hombre les dio información, o más precisamente lo que Gendou sospechaba que harían, y Misato rápidamente había dispuesto todo lo necesario.

Al estar fuera de su control SEELE usaría a la JSSDF como sus soldados de asalto. La influencia y dinero que SEELE tenía estaba más allá su alcance. Como era el despliegue de los EVA series seria su recurso extremo.

Aun, con la posibilidad de que atacaran, Misato pudo conseguir que el 'pequeño proyecto' de Ritsuko avanzara y se preparara para cualquier posible ataque.

.

* * *

.

Originalmente las clones de Rei en el 'Reiquarium' no habían poseído alma, o vida propia. Eran pizarras en blanco y cáscaras vacías.

Hasta que Ritsuko consiguió conectarle a Rei, la segunda encarnación de la Primera Niña.

Después que todas las clones se conectaran entre sí, una pequeña 'unión' adicional se transmitió de Rei a las clones causando un único incidente.

Causó que las clones despertasen.

Todas.

Con la segunda Rei como fuente de conocimiento, con toda clase de experiencia, las otras clones la aceptaron como su progenitora y líder.

La primera docena de clones fueron enviadas a capturar a Kaworu Nagisa, el 17avo Ángel. Habían tenido éxito solo por su números, y mientras el inconsciente Kaworu estaba siendo reeducado por Ritsuko, las clones fueron enviadas a encargarse de la última línea de defensa que Gendou tenía en NERV.

La Sección 2.

Contratados más para la fuerza de los músculos que por su inteligencia, el personal de seguridad fue bastante fácil de reducir por las clones de Rein que iban desnudas.

Una vez hecho, Misato y Ritsuko pusieron a las clones a trabajar, entrenándoles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de fuego. El propósito: defender a NERV del ataque de SEELE.

Sin embargo, puesto que tenían más de cien clones de Rei, tenían que encontrarles ropa.

Pudieron conseguir del Departamento de Materiales varios plugsuits, aunque el departamento preguntó quién iba a llevarlos una vez hechos. Sin embargo, puesto que la orden vino del Sub-comandante, no discutieron.

Los números consistieron en 50 plugsuits blanco y negro, 30 azul y blanco, 40 rojo y blanco, y 30 negro y gris.

Naturalmente, una vez vestidas, las clones fueron divididas en cuatro unidades.

El Grupo Blanco, Grupo Azul, Grupo Rojo, y Grupo Negro.

.

* * *

.

(Corredor oriental de NERV)

"Éste es Equipo 6 en el Corredor Oriental. Ninguna señal de resistencia. Seguimos avanzando," dijo el líder un equipo militar de siete hombre en su auricular de la radio.

(Entendido, Unza 6) dijo la transmisión de la radio. (Continúen la misión.)

El grupo continuó por el pasillo, no viendo y ni oyendo nada. Nada hasta que 10 jóvenes mujeres aparecieron literalmente de la nada.

"¡Que demonios!" dijo el guardia que iba detrás cuando le patearon su piernas, derribándolo.

"¡Disparen! ¡Disparen!" gritaron varios del equipo cuando tres figuras saltaron sobre sus espaldas, golpeándoles en el cuello derrumbándoles.

"¡Han desactivado los comunicadores!" otro soldado gritó cuando una de las jóvenes tiró su radio fuera de su casco.

"¡Disparen! ¡Disparen!" gritó el líder antes de que fuera derribado por una extraño campo de energía de color naranja.

Sólo unos segundo después, los miembros del Equipo 6 de la JSSDF estaban inconscientes.

"Éste es el Grupo Negro 2 a Puente. Corredor oriental asegurado," dijo una de las Rei a través de su auricular de comunicación.

(Buen trabajo Equipo 2,) contestó Misato. (Mantengan su posición y aten a nuestros invitados. Si les dan cualquier problema están autorizadas para eliminarlos. Recuerden, están aquí para matarnos, así que no tengan consideración.)

"Entendido, Mayor," dijo la primera Rei cuando otra Rei con plugsuits blanco con rayas negras ataba a los soldados de la JSSDF.

.

* * *

.

(Corredor norte de NERV)

"¿Kensho, ve algo?" preguntó el líder del Equipo 7 de la JSSDF.

"Negativo," dijo el hombre que iba delante armado de un lanzallamas. De repente, se detuvo cuando vio un trío de empleados de NERV saliendo de una equina. "Veo a tres del personal de NERV."

"¡Ejecútelos!" dijo el líder del equipo.

"¡Listos para asarlos, bebé!" dijo el tipo sonriendo cuando encendió su lanzallamas.

"¡Tu Primero!" dijo una voz súbita sobre su cabeza.

"¿Huh?" exclamó cuando un puño enguantado en rojo voló hacia su cara.

¡PUM!

"¿Que fue...?" empezó a preguntar el líder del equipo cuando se abrieron los accesos de las paredes y diez jóvenes idénticas de pelo azul y el plugsuits blanco les empezaron a atacar, derribándolos en cuestión de segundos.

En el pasillo, el trío de obreros de NERV solo miraban sorprendidos como diez jóvenes igualitas a la Primera Niña derribaba a un grupo de siete soldados de la JSSDF.

Cuando todo acabó, una de las jóvenes habló a su auricular.

"El Grupo Rojo 3 a Puente. Equipo de la JSSDF neutralizado en el Corredor Norte," dijo la muchacha.

(Buen trabajo, Grupo 3.) dijo la voz de Misato. (Mantengan la posición hasta nuevo aviso.)

"Afirmativo, Mayor," dijo la muchacha cuando su equipo ató al equipo de la JSSDF.

.

* * *

.

(Corredor Oriental de NERV)

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Es otro cuarto vacío!" refunfuñó el líder del Equipo 4 de la JSSDF.

"Raro. Pensé que nos encontraríamos con alguien," contestó el líder del Equipo 5 de la JSSDF.

"Querrá decir..." exclamó una suave voz femenina desde alguna parte.

"¿Cómo nosotras?" declaró una segunda voz casi similar, también de alguna parte.

Los dos equipos miraron alrededor del enorme y vacío cuarto que sus mapas habían indicado como una bahía de construcción para armas EVA, y no vieron nada y nadie.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó uno de los soldados.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó otro soldado.

"Justo..."

"¡AQUÍ!"

En unos segundos, más de dos docena de jóvenes de cabello azul, vistiendo plugsuits blancos y negro surgieron de detrás de docenas de partes de la máquinas y vehículos de transporte.

"¿Que...?" exclamó uno de los soldados.

"Esta bien, esto es escalofriante," declaro otro soldado.

"¡No han visto aun que es escalofriante!" contestaron al unísono las veinticinco jóvenes.

Este coro armonioso de las fotocopias les dio la ventaja al haberlos aturdido. Brincando hacia los dos equipos de siete personas, las jóvenes derribaron a la mitad antes de los otros abrieran fuego.

"¡Abran fuego!" gritó el líder del Equipo 4.

Las clones del Grupo Blanco enfocaron sus Campos AT, desviando las balas.

"¡Alto! ¡Alto!" gritó un soldado antes de que fuera alcanzado por la onda del campo de energía.

"¡Están por todas partes!" gritó otro soldado cuando dos de las jóvenes saltaban en el aire, golpeándole con sus pies a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"¡Aléjate!" gritó otro soldado cuando una de las jóvenes le dio un puntapiés a su arma quitándosela de las manos antes de darle otro puntapié, esta vez en el cuello.

En segundos, los dos equipos habían sido dominados por el Grupo Blanco 2.

"Éste es el Grupo Blanco 2 a Puente. Equipos 4 y 5 de la JSSDF neutralizados."

(Buen trabajo, Grupo 2. ¿Alguna baja?) contestó Misato.

"Fueron heridas dos de nuestras hermanas, pero vivirán, " dijo la joven cuando otra Rei usaba su Campo AT para sanar las heridas de bala de sus hermanas.

(Entendió. Sostengan sus posiciones hasta nuevo aviso.)

"Entendido, Mayor."

.

* * *

.

(Corredor Sur de NERV)

En virtualmente el mismo momento, otro equipo había sido derrotado por otro de grupo de clones de Rei en plugsuits azul y blanco.

"Éste es el Grupo Azul 3, tenemos al Equipo 3 de la JSSDF bajo custodia," dijo una de las Rei.

(Entendió y felicitaciones, Grupo 3.) dijo Misato.

Mientras los soldados estaban siendo atados, uno se volvió a su compañero.

"Derrotado por un montón de pequeñas niñas," gimió el primer soldado cuando una de las Rei le ataba con un cable de acero.

"Sí. Nunca vamos a vivir con esto," declaró el segundo soldado.

.

* * *

.

En el centro de control de NERV, Misato sonreía cuando sus fuerzas se había afianzado y había derrotado a los equipos de infiltración de la JSSDF. Para su alegría, el equipo de NERV se preparaba para su próxima tarea sin pérdidas de vida.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó Misato.

"Todos los equipos de la JSSDF han sido dominado," dijo Makoto.

"Excelente. Claro, sólo significa una cosa," dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura.

"Lanzaran Minas N2;" dijo Fuyutsuki.

¡De repente... una EXPLOSIÓN!

La tripulación del puente fue lanzada de sus asientos y los que estaban de pie se fueron al suelo. Misato cogió a Maya antes de que golpeara el suelo, acunándola a ella y a su hijo nonato. Durante varios segundos la base entera se estremeció, sólo deteniéndose cuando la nueva luz entró a raudales desde al cima del Geofront.

"Bien, eso fue un poco excesivo," gimió Fuyutsuki cuando agitó el polvo de su pelo.

"¡Estamos completamente expuestos!" gritó Shigeru cuando volvió a su asiento.

"Sí, y si dejan caer otro bombardeo no sobreviviremos," dijo Makoto cuando reajustó sus gafas.

"No lo harán," dijo Misato, ayudando a Maya a volver a su asiento.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Makoto.

"Porque quieren los EVAs," dijo Ritsuko, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Entonces vamos a dárselos!" dijo Misato sonriendo.

.

* * *

.

"¡Eva 00, lanzamiento!" gritó Rei Ayanami.

"¡Eva 01, lanzamiento!" gritó Shinji Ikari.

"¡Eva 02, lanzamiento!" gritó Asuka Langley Soryu.

El trío de EVAs fueron lanzados hacia el Geofront dónde se encontraban los soldados invasores de la JSSDF y esperarían a las pronto desplegadas Unidades EVA de Producción en Serie.

Llegaron cuando nueve enormes transportes volaban encima del agujero abierto sobre el expuesto Geofront. De cada uno de los transportes dejó caer un gran objeto blanco. Una vez estaban lejos de los transportes, a cada uno le salieron alas y empezaron a deslizarse en el agujero hacia el tres Evangelions originales. Rodeando como una manada de buitres blancos que descienden hacia sus presas.

"¿Ves eso, baka?" le dijo Asuka a Shinji.

"Sí, Asuka. Los EVAs de Producción en Serie sobre los que el sub-comandante nos informó," contestó Shinji.

"Tres a uno contra nosotros, Ikari-kun," dijo Rei.

"Sí. ¿Quizá debemos darles una oportunidad para rendirse?" dijo Shinji sonriendo.

Asuka miró a su compañero piloto y sonrió. Shinji realmente hizo un chiste. Eso significaba que había cambiado definitivamente. Y por un breve momento, se sentía envidiosa de Maya.

.

* * *

.

"¡MAGI está siendo hackeada!" gritó de repente Shigeru, cuando su consola parpadeó ferozmente.

"¡Ya lo veremos!" dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa cuando activó un programa especialmente diseñado, invirtiendo el flujo de ataque de regreso a los supercomputadores de NERV que estaban hackeando a MAGI.

"¿Ritz?" preguntó Misato.

"No te preocupes. ¡Los tengo!" dijo Ritsuko cuando miraba a su programa trabajar.

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Makoto.

"Creé un sistema de sub-rutina que redireccionar su flujo de ataque a las otras MAGI. Básicamente, están hackeadose una a la otra," dijo sonriendo.

"¡HA! ¡Eso es, Ritz!" exclamó Misato.

"Y ahora, creo que es hora de activar nuestra última sorpresa," dijo Ritsuko cuando se dirigió a su operatorio especial.

.

* * *

.

Fuera del agujero abierto sobre en el Geofront, tanques, jeeps y helicópteros de la JSSDF estaban esperando ansiosamente su oportunidad de entrar en acción.

De repente...

¡BOOM!

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas terrestres cuando uno de sus tanques estalló.

(¡Tenemos un intruso!) gritó uno de los pilotos de helicóptero a través de su comunicador.

"¡¿Qué es?!" preguntó el comandante.

(¡Un objeto desconocido ha barrido con la Quinta Escuadra!) gritó el líder de tanque por la radio.

(¡Tercera Unidad de Helicópteros Derribada!) Otra comunicación entró.

"¡¿Es esa cosa?!" gritó el comandante, mirando fijamente a través de sus gemelos y viendo sólo una llamarada de luz atacar a sus hombres.

(¡Es... un muchacho!) gritó uno de los pilotos de helicóptero.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó el comandante cuando la imagen de un muchacho resplandeciente con pelo blanco y ojos rojos voló hacia él.

.

* * *

.

"Está haciéndolo bastante bueno," dijo Misato cuando vio a Kaworu volar a través del aire y destruir a las fuerzas de la JSSDF.

"Debe estar considerando lo que tenía que hacerle a su mente," dijo Ritsuko.

"Dijo que fue por accidente," dijo la mujer de cabellera púrpura.

"Bien, es un Ángel, Misato," dijo la mujer de falsa cabellera rubia.

"Uh-huh."

"Hablando de niños, ¿cómo están haciéndolo nuestros pilotos?"

.

* * *

.

"¡Vamos, baka! ¡Sigue!" gritó Asuka cuando pateó al Eva 05 mientras sostenía al Eva 06 por el cuello. "¿No quieres defraudar a tu esposa?"

"Con tal de que regrese vivo es todo lo que le importa a Maya," dijo Shinji cuando clavó su cuchillo en la cabeza del Eva 07 y se volvió para golpear al Eva 08 en el estómago.

"Además, Ikari-kun todavía tiene el registro mas alto de muerte de Ángeles," dijo Rei cuando dio un puñetazo al Eva 09 y se volvió a enfrentar al Eva 10.

"¡¡Grrrrr!!" gritó Asuka cuando alzó al Eva 06 encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó contra los EVAs 11 y 12.

.

* * *

.

Mientras las batallas seguían dentro y fuera de NERV, tenían otro problema del que preocuparse.

Dicho problema era un Gendou Ikari en silla de ruedas y que se dirigía hacia el Dogma Terminal. Mientras Gendou pensaba que hacer con el Ángel cautivo llamado Lilith, sus desesperados planes fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de soldados de la JSSDF que doblaban una esquina y lo vieron.

"¡Hey! ¡En el Comandante Ikari!" gritó uno de los soldados.

"¡Grandioso! Tenemos órdenes de eliminarlo también," grito otro soldado.

_¡No puedo acabar así! No puedo!_ pensó Gendou cuando el grupo de soldados levantaron sus armas hacia él.

De repente, cuando el cuarteto de soldados levantó sus armas, con los dedos en los gatillos, un grupo de clones de Rei vestidas de negro surgieron de la nada y los acuchillaron.

"Rei... bueno. Ahora... ayúdenme... a llegar... al Dogma Terminal..." gimoteó el lisiado Comandante.

"Lo siento, Comandante. Tenemos órdenes diferentes," dijo una de las Rei, surgiendo detrás de él.

"¿Qué... estas... haciendo?" preguntó a la clon de Rei que desactivó sus mandos motorizados y empujó la silla de ruedas por el pasillo, flanqueado por otra Rei.

"Lo llevamos a ver a La Doctora," dijo la clon de Rei.

"No..." exclamó aterrado.

.

* * *

.

La cuenta final contra los Eva Serie era Asuka 4, Rei 2 y Shinji 3.

Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando los EVAs Serie derrotados se regeneraron de repente y se levantaron.

"¡Oh por que!" gritó Asuka.

"Parece que tenemos un problema," declaró Rei.

"Sí. ¡Y es verdad!" exclamó. "Esas cosas regresan y se preparan para otro ataque."

"Ése no es lo que quise decir," dijo la albina.

"¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?" preguntó la pelirroja.

De repente, el poder de los Eva 00 y Eva 02 desapareció, dejando a ambas jóvenes en sus entry plug.

"¡Oh. Maldición!" refunfuñó Asuka.

Los Eva Serie se dirigieron a los impotentes Evangelions, golpeándolos fácilmente y agarrando a la Unidad 01. Extendiendo sus alas levantaron al Eva púrpura en el aire. Al no tener energía, Shinji estaba indefenso contra todos los nueve EVAs de Serie.

Misato y los otros sólo podían mirar como Shinji y la Unidad 01 se alzaban en el cielo.

Maya empezó a llorar al ver a su futuro marido tomado como prisionero por los Evas Serie.

Sin embargo, el momento en que los EVAs lo levantaron a una altura significativa, la Eva púrpura empezó a moverse bruscamente y brillar, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento.

Los nueve EVAs de Serie vieron esto y se le lanzaron encima, como si intentaran bloquear su forma. Sin embargo, sólo fue su destrucción, cuando la proporción de sincronización de la Unidad 01 subió a un nivel exponencial de 400, explotando con la energía del Campo AT y destruyendo a la Serie Eva al completo.

La explosión iluminó el cielo, deslumbrando a todos los que estaban mirando. En unos segundo se disipó, revelando que los nueve EVAs de Serie fueron destruidos, pero como resultado de un solo Evangelion, sin habilidad de volar, cayendo del cielo como una gran piedra púrpura.

"¡¡SHINJI-KUN!!" gritó Maya cuando el Eva 01 entró en el agujero de la caverna.

(¡Tranquila Maya! ¡Lo tenemos!) gritó Asuka a través del comunicador cuando ella y Rei extendieron su Campo AT para coger el Shinji cuando entró en el agujero del Geofront.

Una vez los Eva serie había tomado a la Unidad 01, las tripulaciones de emergencia habían llegado y habían reconectar los cables de poder a las Unidades 00 y 02. Totalmente recuperados, ambos EVAs podían ahora amortiguar la caída de la Unidad 01.

"¡Asuka! Rei! ¿Cuál es el estado de Shinji?" gritó Misato una vez habían cogido al Evangelion purpúreo.

(¡No sé!) Asuka volvió a llamar. (¡No nos responde!)

"¡Pongo la cámara de video del Eva a los a monitores!" gritó Makoto.

"¿Shinji-kun esta bien?" preguntó Maya, todavía llorando e incapaz para mirar las pantallas.

"Sí. Esta bien," dijo Ritsuko con una mirada pálida.

"¿Entonces por qué parece asustada?" preguntó Misato.

"Uh... creo que deberías ver esto, Misato," dijo.

Misato vino y vio pantalla.

"¡Oh... Por... Dios!" exclamó al verlo.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives VII

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**VIDAS INESPERADAS IX**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647.

Bueno, este es el epilogo de este fanfics, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo al traducirlo. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a Gunman por permitirme traducir esta y varias mas de sus historias, las cuales son de la misma calidad que esta.

No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . tk, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

.

* * *

.

Shinji Ikari suspiró cuando la suave luz del sol tocó su rostro, el viento pasaba a través de su cabello meciéndolo como una manta.

De repente sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando un par de jóvenes y enérgicas manos cayeron en su estómago.

"¡¡OOMFF!!" exclamó.

"¡Papá, papá!" gritó la niña.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa Sakura?" preguntó a la niña.

"¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!" exclamó la niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

"Oh, pero estaba tomando una siesta," gimió Shinji.

"¡Por favor, papá!" exclamó el niño a su lado.+

"¿Tía Misato y Tía Asuka no pueden jugar con ustedes, Masaki?" le preguntó al niño.

"Olvídate de eso, baka," exclamó la pelirroja acercándose. "¡Ellos quieren que seas tu el perezoso esta vez!"

"Sí, Shinji-kun. Además, son tus hijos," dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura.

"Esta bien," gimió Shinji cuando sintió un par de labios en su frente.

"Vamos, Shinji-kun. Es tu turno," dijo Maya dulcemente cuando acarició el cabello de su marido.

"Superado en número en todos los frentes. No es justo," dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras las tres mujeres miraban a Shinji jugaba con sus hijos, solo podían sonreír.

"¿Qué pasa, Asuka?" preguntó Misato.

"No puedo creer que hayan pasado cinco años," dijo la pelirroja.

"Sé lo que quieres decir," dijo Misato dando un suspiró. "Tanto es lo que hemos pasado desde el Segundo Impacto que no puedo creer que estemos ahora aquí, risueñas y jugando con los hijos de Shinji."

"Eso es lo que no puedo creer. ¡El baka tuvo hijos!"

"¡Cuidado, Asuka-chan! Su esposa esta aquí," dijo fastidiándola.

"¡Y su madre también esta aquí!" dijo una voz detrás suyo.

"¡AH!" exclamó Asuka brincando.

"¡Yui! ¡Llegaste!" dijo Maya alegremente.

"Lamento llegar tarde. Mi conferencia se alargó," dijo Yui Ikari sentándose al lado de Maya.

"Ése es el problema de ser Presidenta de la Universidad de Tokio-2, tienes que pasar a cada reunión y conferencia y ceremonia," dijo Misato.

"Espero no haberme perdido nada importante."

"Nah, pero Shinji es el nuevo perezoso," Asuka dijo.

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado, merece un descanso de vez en cuando," dijo Misato.

"¿Sempai vino con usted?" preguntó Maya.

"No," dijo Yui. "Está ocupada con Gendou."

"No puedo creer que dejara a su marido con Ritz," dijo Misato.

"Después de todo lo que hizo Gendou, no considero que sea mi marido," declaró Yui.

"Y con el lavado de cerebro que Ritsuko le hizo, ni lo recordara," dijo Asuka riéndose.

.

* * *

.

¿Confundidos? Explicare.

Cuando explotó el Campo AT de la Unidad 01 para destruir a los Evas serie, también había librado a Yui Ikari de su núcleo, reformando su cuerpo dentro del entry plug dónde estaba Shinji. Cuando la cámara interior se reencendió, mostró a una Yui Ikari desnuda y de aspecto joven sentada en el regazo de su hijo dentro del entry plug. Fue bueno que los dos estuvieran inconscientes, porque Shinji habrían enloquecido al ver a su madre desnuda sentada en su regazo.

Una vez Yui despertase, le dijo a Misato y los demás lo que sabia, y todo lo que había experimentado dentro del Eva. También explicó que fue su culpa que Maya quedara embarazada con el hijo de Shinji. Teniendo a la pareja atrapada dentro del Eva durante un mes, Yui consiguió conocerlos muy bien, y razonó que Maya era la elección perfecta para su nueva nuera.

Aunque había estado en el entryplug junto con Shinji durante el ataque del 14avo Ángel, Yui se figuró que Maya era una mejor elección que Misato, o Asuka, o Ritsuko, o Rei (esa especie de clon fue lo que mas le perturbó de Gendou, aunque no pensó que la muchacha sirviera de verdad como su nuera futura) aun cuando su elección era bastante parcial puesto que Maya era la única persona que conocía mejor que los demás.

Yui y Maya realmente se llevaron muy bien, porque se alegraba que Maya amara a su hijo lo suficiente para querer tener sus hijos. Nunca les molestó a Shinji y Maya lo que Yui había hecho, contentos de cómo había salido todo.

Todo NERV se alegró cuando nacieron los hijos de Shinji y Maya, el grupo de NERV le libró de los cargos de SEELE y consiguieron generosas pensiones por su servicio durante las Guerras contra los Ángeles. Esto le dejó a la pareja todo el tiempo del mundo para sus hijos. Había momentos difíciles, naturalmente, pero la pareja era afortunada de tener a la Abuela Yui, a la Madrina Misato y a la Tía Asuka para ayudar. Tía Rei y sus hermanas también estaban allí para ayudar, aunque las clones se quedaron dentro del Geofront, manteniéndolo en buen estado en caso de cualquier necesidad futura de él.

Aunque siempre que los niños encontraban a Pen Pen adorable, el pingüino de aguas cálidas evitaba estar al alcance de los niños por miedo a ser mimado como un juguete.

Después del escándalo de Gendou y que terminara el esfuerzo de SEELE por activar el Tercer Impacto, la ONU lanzó una investigación para arrestar a la sociedad secreta una vez que MAGI los localizara, y el grupo había salido de sus pacificas vidas.

Shinji se volvió cocinero en un restaurante junto con Hikari Horaki mientras recibía una pensión gubernamental por su servicio a NERV.

Maya empezó a trabajar para una compañía de soporte y reparación de computadores llamada Geek Squad.

Yui consiguió un trabajo de enseñanza en la universidad de Tokio-2 y más tarde seria Presidenta de la Universidad.

Misato estaba viviendo de su pensión gubernamental por su servicio durante la Guerra contra los Ángeles y estaba disfrutando su anticipada jubilación.

Asuka estaba igual, aunque había escrito sobre su vida muchos lo tomaban como historias de ficción. Aunque estaba disgustada por esto, el dinero que recibió de las ventas hizo que se callara.

Rei había cambiado de una muñeca sin emociones a una persona muy amorosa y social. Consiguió el puesto de nuevo Director del Geofront, manejándolo para la ONU mientras las clones Rei cuidaban de la base. (Esto también incluía a Kaworu que estaba _guardado en hielo_ para uso futuro).

Ritsuko, estaba de parte de Gendou, pero también en la prevención del Tercer Impacto, estaba bajo arresto domiciliario medio tiempo (media semana que podía salir del Geofront, media semana tenía que quedarse en el Geofront). Se le dio acceso a varios recursos para continuar su trabajo en regeneración celular, así como su trabajo en computadoras logrando varios contratos médicos lucrativos y había permitido tener a Gendou como un querido y personal juguete/esclavo sexual.

Sakura y Masaki, ahora tenían cuatro años, era dos bultos de travesura y energía que todos amaban. Sakura se parecía más a su padre Shinji, mientras Masaki se parecía más su madre Maya. (De allí el S-nombre para la niña y M-nombre para el niño).

.

* * *

.

Maya solo miraba con una sonrisa a su marido que jugar con sus hijos. Su vida fue verdaderamente inesperada, pero no habría trazado nada de eso, bueno o malo, para todo el mundo.

"¿Maya?" Yui preguntó de repente.

"¿Sí?" contestó Maya.

"¿Se lo has dicho?" preguntó, mirando a su hijo.

"No tengo que hacerlo. Shinji y yo sabemos lo que piensa el otro. El lo sabe desde hace tiempo."

"¿Decirle? ¿Decirle que?" preguntó Misato.

Maya solo sonrió cuando Yui apuntó al estómago de la joven.

Misato y Asuka quedaron boquiabiertas.

"¿Quiere decir...?" Asuka empezó a preguntar.

"Maya esta..." Misato empezó a decir.

"Sí. Y esta vez, teniendo sexo de verdad," dijo Yui, causando que la joven se ruborizase.

"¡Es maravilloso!" exclamó Misato.

"¡Felicitaciones!" dijo Asuka.

"Gracias," agradeció Maya.

"¿Entonces, Maya?" Misato preguntó.

"¿Sí?"

"Se honesta," Misato dijo con una mueca de complicidad. "¿Qué tal es?"

Maya sonrió. "Mejor que Kaji."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron Misato y Asuka.

"Oh Dios," gimió Yui, sabiendo donde iba esto.

"¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUEDES SABERLO?" exclamó Misato.

"¡¿DORMISTE CON KAJI?!" gritó Asuka.

"No," dijo Maya, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Huh?" exclamaron las dos al unísono.

"Pero dijiste..." Asuka empezó a decir.

"Dije que Shinji era mejor que Kaji. Como nunca dormí con Kaji puedo decir que Shinji es mejor."

"¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!! ¡DÉJENMELA! ¡¡LA VOY A MATAR!!" gritó Asuka cuando arremetió contra la mujer.

"¡Absolutamente No! ¡Mi Nieto Esta Allí!" gritó Yui, después de haber interceptado y tener agarrada a la pelirroja.

"Espera un minuto... ¿cómo lo supo Yui?" Misato le preguntó a Maya mientras la otra todavía la agarraba.

"Yui nos conectó a Shinji-kun y mi. Ella también sabe lo que estamos pensando y estamos sintiendo. Pero es bueno cuando está cerca de nosotros a menos que nos pongamos... románticos," dijo ruborizada.

Misato solo sonrió, sintiéndose un poco celosa de la joven, y por razones obvias.

Desde su lugar cerca del lago, Shinji miraba y sonrió a su familia.

Su esposa Maya, a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Su madre Yui, que regresaba a su vida.

Su tutora Misato, la madrina de sus hijos.

Su hermana Asuka, que era tan feroz como el día en que se conocieron.

Y Rei que se había vuelto como su otra hermana y se convirtió en la persona debía ser.

Regresando a sus hijos, Shinji sonrió al ver cómo completaban el cuadro. Aunque era un cuadro que cambiaría pronto, otra suma pronto debía ser incluida.

Mientras Shinji se daba cuenta de lo inesperado, le daba la bienvenida como a cada cosa buena en su vida. Y para ser honesto, éstas eran las únicas cosas buenas en su vida.

.

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Unexpected Lives IX

.


End file.
